


30 Day writing Prompt

by CaptainStaniel



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 30 day challenge, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Bad Dirty Talk, But not always, Car Sex, Consensual, Decent!Ramsay, Drunk Jon, Fluff and Smut, For some prompts, Forced blowjobs, Implied Torture, M/M, Master/Pet, More ooc Ramsay, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Others...not so much, Possessive Behavior, Puppy Piles, Puppy Play, Sad Theon, Sappiness, Sexual Abuse, Shameless Smut, Shoddy medical procedures, Slight Codependency, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Thramsay - Freeform, Vaguely mentioned necrophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 30,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStaniel/pseuds/CaptainStaniel
Summary: 30 days of Thramsay. Some ooc. Some not. Read if you want.





	1. Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Found this challenge on the amino app. Doing all for Thramsay. Some will include my "normal" Ramsay and others will be canon Ramsay (yanno crazy and sadistic) so enjoy if you want some "lighthearted" drabbles for this pairing. 
> 
> Oh yeah, I started from 11 and will do 1-10 last lol, everyone else started at 1 but eh...wanted to do it differently

11\. Stranger    
  
There was one thing Theon couldn't do in the mornings, and that was wake the hell up.    
  
He rolled over onto his side, curling up in a fetal position to keep his sleep warmed body nice and cozy under his thick blankets. He could feel himself waking up, the edges of his foggy mind becoming sharper. He could hear the breathing of the male next to him, the fan oscillating in the corner, and feel his hair tickling his forehead. He tried to focus on his dream, the bright wonderland his mind traveled to every night. Slowly, he relaxed into sleep once again.    
  
"Theon."   
  
He groaned and rolled over, ignoring the voice.    
  
"Theon...wake up."    
  
He muttered something along the lines of "no" and "fuck off" but it actually came out as "nnnfuck."    
  
"Theon, wake the fuck up."   
  
He still refused to, cuddling up into the blanket and making a soft sound of sleep. Kind of like a baby kitten.    
  
"Cute, you're drooling, Greyjoy. But you gotta wake up! Unless you want me to spank you awake."    
  
"I'm up. Fuck. Ramsay, don't be such a sadistic pervert, it's only like," he yawned, his body shaking with the strength of it. "I dunno, wassup?"    
  
Ramsay was unimpressed as Theon sleepily blinked up at him. He shook his head. "Strangers cock, you're impossible. Don't you remember what day it is?"    
  
Theon shook his head, not bothering to think about it. He just wanted to sleep. He stretched out and groaned, his shoulders popping as he arched his back up. "Mmm, Sunday?"    
  
"Your fathers funeral."    
  
Theon paused, looking down but not seeing the pillow. That woke him up better than anything else had. Not even the time when Ramsay dumped ice cold water on him did he feel this awake so abruptly. He let his head drop onto the pillow and frowned.   
  
"Then you should pity me and let me sleep."    
  
"No way. And have your crazy sister try to stomp my balls off. Get up. Let's shower, get dressed, and get this fucking thing over with." Ramsay got out of bed and yanked the blankets off. Theon tried to kick him but he gave his ass a firm slap. "If you're not in the shower with me in five minutes, I'm kicking your ass so bad Stranger will have to make room for two dead Greyjoys."    
  
Theon sighed as Ramsay left the room and to the bathroom. He hated Ramsay sometimes, but only because he knew the man was right. He cursed his father, his uncles, his sister all in one and got out of bed.   
  
...   
  
The reception was probably one of the worst Theon has ever been to, and he's been to many funerals.    
  
He slipped a finger between the collar of his shirt and tugged, feeling like he was going to have a panic attack. If another distant relative gave him condolences he might have to take Ramsay up on the idea of getting his ass kicked to hell.    
  
"Can we fucking go already?" He muttered to Ramsay, who stayed at his side through it all, even pissing off a few people by sitting next to Theon up front with the rest of the Greyjoys. Theon knew no one really liked Ramsay, but he was immensely relieved to have him with him.    
  
Ramsay downed his whiskey and handed him the keys, his hair tousled, tipsy.    
  
Theon sighed, wishing he was at Ramsay's level. As he left he sent a prayer to a god he didn't believe in.    
  
_ Stranger...make him suffer. _


	2. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied torture

12\. Hope   
  
A long time ago, Reek would have thought this would get better.    
  
At first he would plead...beg for his life, his freedom. Try to bargain with him, bring up his past Greyjoy name as if it mattered. His sister had come and gone without Reek, because Reek was loyal. He hadn't always been. Ramsay chuckled, remembering those days. Reek tried so hard to remain Theon, but in the end Ramsay stripped him clean of anything Theon Greyjoy.    
  
They had come so far now.    
  
"Is there anything else I can get you, mi'lord?" Reek asked, his head lowered, watching his toes. The remaining ones at least.    
  
Ramsay pretended to think about it, holding out his cup for more wine. Reek obeyed without hesitation, moving already as if he read his Lord's mind.  He took a long drink, then handed Reek the cup. "Finish it."    
  
Reek looked somewhat surprised by that but did as he was told. He set the cup down when he was done, his body facing Ramsay, waiting for an order.    
  
The man smirked, eyeing his Reek with approving eyes. Yes, a long time ago this would not have happened. He would not be so willing to offer Reek wine let alone a scrap of clothing. But a long time ago Reek had hope that he would be set free, that he could leave one day. But no. Reek will live and die with Ramsay.    
  
Because Ramsay wanted him to.     
  
"You've been on your feet all day, Reek. I bet you're tired as a dog," he smirked playfully, leaning against the table. "Why don't you lay down." He gestured to his own bed, smiling without a hint of mischief.    
  
Reek was noticeably bothered by it, but refused to say no to his hospitality. He looked to Ramsay as if to ask if it was okay as he shuffled forward. Ramsay did nothing but watched as he passed him and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked up at Ramsay.    
  
"It's okay, Reek. Lay down. Get under the blankets." Ramsay wanted to laugh at the look of horror on Reek's face. Of course he thought it was a trick. It really wasn't. Not this time. Sometimes loyal pets need rewards, and it has been awhile since Reek has felt the softness of a bed.    
  
"I bet you're realizing this is why I bathed you earlier. I couldn't have you soiling my bed, Reek. But you're as clean as you'll ever be probably. So rest. No harm will come to you tonight." He lifted the blanket to Reek's chin, patting his white hair. "Sleep."    
  
With one last look, Ramsay sat down on the chair by the fire, taking his knife out and idly playing with it. Sometimes he would glance over to make sure Reek was sleeping, but the soft snores coming from the other man eventually made that unnecessary. He still looked, for whatever reason, his knife still gliding against his fingertips.    
  



	3. New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern day, still flay-y

13\. New   
  
"Look, Reek, she's about to burst!" Ramsay laughed as he crouched down next to the extremely pregnant pit bull. He softly scratched her wide head through her cage and looked up at his plaything as his hand was slobbered on.   
  
Reek smiled softly, wondering if Ramsay brought him out here just to look at the pregnant Kyra. Using that name bothered him, so he preferred to refer to the dogs with his own names. This was Snowcap, because of the white markings on her fur. "We should probably get a bigger kennel, then." He shifted awkwardly on his good foot, starting to feel cold. Ramsay didn't get him a jacket and it was starting to snow.    
  
Ramsay turned back to Snowcap, scratching under her jaw. "Nonsense. Kyra's babies won't be hunting dogs. Well, ours won't. Depending on how many she pops out, I was going to sell a few of them. Whatever happens to them is not my concern. But... As I worried about what to do with the other runts, I came up with a perfect idea." He grinned at Reek, his grey eyes seeming brighter with the snow coming down behind him.    
  
"Um...what is that, Master?" Reek chewed on his thumbnail, wondering what scheme Ramsay had come up with that would surely humiliate him beyond belief. He was still sore from that "lesson" he gave him in front of Skinner and Grunt the other day...    
  
Ramsay stood up and cupped Reek's thin face with his big hands. He looked into Reek's green eyes and smiled at his little pet. "You, my dear, will take the rest of the puppies. My little puppy will have all these new little puppies he can play with. I know how much you care about my hunting dogs, that's why I let you near them so often. I trust you with them and they also trust you. I would be surprised if any one of them attacked you. So, Reek, my precious little pet, once they have been born and Kyra is well, they will come inside and stay with us."    
  
Reek had burst into a grin the second Ramsay had told him he would get to keep some. "Oh, Master, thank you!" He nearly bounced up and down, he was so excited. "I've never had dogs before, only fish, you know. Oooh, we can have actual doggie piles not just you and Damon trying to suffocate me!" He kissed Ramsay all over his face, giggling.    
  
Ramsay hummed and let his boy do what he wanted, pleased that Reek was so happy. At least it didn't take much. "Please, I'm still going to be all over you. Now I'm competing with all these puppies for you."    
  
"Oh, shh, you never have to compete. I'm yours, always and forever, remember?"   
  
"Always and forever, Reek. Come on, let's go back inside. I know Ben will be here soon, he can tend to Kyra until she is ready."    
  
"Okay, Master. Hey, can I name one Ramey?"    
  
"Oh my god, Reek, no."    
  
"Pleeeeaaassseee?" He tilted his head up to give Ramsay his puppy dog eyes, pouting his bottom lip. He even whimpered for good measure.    
  
Ramsay took one look and sighed. "Fine... But every time one of my boys makes fun of me, I'm punishing you."   
  
"Okay!" Reek smiled, unconcerned at this point. He got what he wanted anyway.


	4. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern day, no flay-y stuff. Just family angst
> 
> Also. I feel like this chapter and the first one are connected. It's not explicitly said, but at least in the same universe idk

  
14\. Time   
  
"10 minutes left," Theon heard the orderly whisper to Ramsay behind him but he ignored it and smiled softly at his mom.   
  
"...Last time, Asha didn't want to come, and kept making all these stupid excuses, but this time she did. You should have seen her face when she walked in, I bet she expected to see all sorts of weird stuff laying around. But, nah, our place is pretty normal. And no one even got hurt surprisingly, but I am going to have to buy a new glass pan. You know Asha, always picking on me. I can take it just fine but Ramsay...he's so protective of me. He doesn't like the shit she says about me. Um, I mean, stuff." He chuckled softly, trying hard not to break down, knowing she wasn't catching a single word he said. For three years, it was always like this when he came to visit her. She held his hand in her dry trembling fingers, but her blue-green eyes were vacant and dulled from years of mood stabilizers and other medication. She just sat there a life sized, bed ridden doll.    
  
There were footsteps and a then a warm hand wrapped around his shoulder. He leaned into it, needing it or else he wouldn't be able to continue without balling his eyes. He loved his mom, but it was just so horrible to see her like this.    
  
"Ramsay's doing well. Yeah, I think he and Asha are starting to get along. It's about time, haha. Everyone else is doing fine, uhm, I guess since dad died. Rodrik's got a girlfriend," he laughed wetly, clearing his throat. "Maron's still at sea and Asha's busy running her business. Uncle Vic said he would come up to town this week, but he always says that, so who knows. Um," he looked up at Ramsay then back at his mother's prone figure. "Ramsay asked me to marry him, can you believe that? I said yes, I'm not an idiot. Hah, time's passing by so quickly. It feels like yesterday I was telling you about the weird guy I met." He sighed shakily, feeling tears prick the corners of his eyes. He hastily wiped them away, clearing his throat again. "I guess I'll be a Bolton soon...and don't worry I'll still come visit you. I don't think we're moving or anything."    
  
"Time's up."   
  
Theon felt Ramsay tense and knew without having to look that the poor orderly was being ripped apart by Ramsay's eyes. He sniffled, "I gotta go, ma. But I'll be back next week, same time, okay? I love you." He stood up and leaned over to kiss her forehead. He turned and quickly left the room, trying to hide the tears from the people around him.    
  
Ramsay caught up to him, grabbing him from around the waist and slowing him down. He kept him by his side and didn't let him go until they were by the car in the parking ramp. Theon leaned against the passenger door and quietly broke down, hugging himself. He apologized between sobs but Ramsay said nothing and just rubbed his back. He waited until Theon let it all out before putting him in the car and driving them home.    



	5. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More modern day stuff idk

  
15\. Fear   
  
Ramsay was freaking the hell out. Which wasn't unusual if not unnecessary and distracting.    
  
Asha stayed in the kitchen where it was "safe" as Ramsay verbally destroyed everything around him. She shook her head, not knowing what her baby brother saw in this lunatic.   
  
"-I swear to every fucking god if he isn't home in thirty minutes I'm chaining him to the fucking bedpost. He's cutting it very close tonight. Why the fuck does he do that? Does he want me to fucking lose my shit?!"   
  
Asha chugged the rest of her beer and decided to wait this one out, grabbing another. She wanted to make sure Theon would be safe before she left.  It was not as bad as the last blow out. She grimaced to herself, seeing the glass pan flying in her mind's eye. She shouldn't have went that far, but she hadn't known Ramsay would flip his shit over a few sibling ribbings. Theon could take it, well, she wasn't sure anymore. She thinks Ramsay is making him weak.    
  
The doorknob jiggled before opening and Theon stepped into the door, unaware of the chaos inside, arms loaded with bags. "Sorry I'm late. Some asshole got rear ended and I was stuck behind--what happened?" He took in Ramsay's livid features and Asha, drinking alone in the kitchen.    
  
"Where the fuck were you?" Ramsay was so pissed off. His grey eyes shone like molten silver.   
  
Theon shrugged, trying to play it off otherwise this would end in an argument. "I just said. Anyway, I have more wine, haha, I think Asha's drank it all." He teased, trying to lighten the mood. By the looks on their faces, it wasn't working. He reluctantly turned to Ramsay.    
  
"Why didn't you answer my calls?"   
  
"My phone died," Theon responded as if it was obvious. "Come on, don't be mad. I can't control the universe. Shit happens."    
  
Yeah, that made things better. Theon flinched as Ramsay broke yet another glass object.   
  
"I'm sorry. Come here. I'm sorry." Theon set the bags down gently before turning to Ramsay again. He made his voice as soft as possible, not wanting to upset Ramsay any more. "No need to worry, I was never hurt. Trust me, if someone rammed into my car they would have to send prayers to their family." He was kidding, but his stupid humor seemed to calm Ramsay enough for him to stop glaring at him. He spread his arms to show that he was fine. "See? Nothing to worry about, Ramsay. No one kidnapped me or harassed me, or tried to blow my brains out." He hugged Ramsay slowly. Ramsay was shaking, but gripped Theon tightly.   
  
Asha scoffed, shaking her head. She took a deep drink, nearly draining it. What the hell was wrong with them? It's been two years and she thought she would understand them by then. She still had no idea. One minute Ramsay is breaking shit and looking ready to give Theon another broken nose and now he's holding onto Theon like a lifeline. Lunatics, she'll never understand them. They fear nothing and everything all at once.    
  
"I know it scares you, but I'm not going anywhere," Theon whispered in Ramsay's ear. He lifted his left hand, indicating to the ring on his finger. "I didn't say yes to be funny."    
  
Ramsay frowned and looked away. He felt childish now, to be so afraid of nothing. "I'm sorry I overreacted."   
  
Theon smiled. "Yeah, just a bit. I'm going to have to replace every glass object with plastic soon."    
  
Ramsay glared. "Shut up." He thought about it. "Probably would be safer."


	6. Pen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited because my love wanted more

Pen   
  
"-and I'm telling him, 'crocs are never in' and he just doesn't get it. He's still wearing them, with socks!" Theon groaned, walking up the stairs two at a time as Ramsay followed at a more subdued pace.    
  
"Uh huh," the grey eyed man wasn't paying attention. He followed Theon into their flat. He wanted a shower and to sleep for the rest of the day. Never again would he go to a party during the day. And what the fuck kind of party was it anyway? All those costumes in July, it was a freak show.   
  
"And don't even get me started on Renly! I mean, I think you and I have pretty great style, considering. But his boyfriend is THEE Loras Tyrell! I would have thought he had more sense. I mean  _ really _ ." He uncapped his water bottle as he spoke, taking a quick drink. "He's not Scottish, why was he wearing a fuckin-" he stopped and Ramsay nearly ran into his back.    
  
"What the hell, Theon?" But Theon was gripping his throat, his water bottle falling open to the floor, water splashing all over their feet. Ramsay saw Theon's red face and reacted quickly, not thinking clearly as he took apart the pen on his pocket. He saw this happen before at a shopping mall. He remembered where that women stabbed that man in the neck so that he could breathe. Granted, she did a lot more than just that but he couldn't be bothered.   
  
Gripping Theon by the neck, Ramsay plunged the pen into his throat.   
  
It was a lot harder than it looked. Ramsay was quite sure he killed Theon as his boyfriend choked on water and his own blood. But water came dripping out Theon's mouth as he groaned and passed out. Ramsay laid him down, propping his head up and reaching for his phone, relieved he didn't just murder the only person who gave a shit about him on impulse. As he called 911 he looked down at Theon, shaking his head.    
  
"Maybe you shouldn't talk so much shit and the gods wouldn't try to drown you where you stand." He found it funny, so he laughed before Theon could wake up and get mad at him. "Stupid squid."

 

When Theon woke up in the hospital hours later, he glared at Ramsay upon seeing him sitting in the chair next to his bed. He tried to tell him to go fuck himself with his eyes because he couldn't speak. 

 

Ramsay just smirked back. “What? You were choking.” 

 

Theon wanted to scream,  “that doesn't make it okay to stick a pen in my neck!” But he could only glare weakly. 

 

His boyfriend chuckled, not bothering to hide how funny he thought this was. “I just stabbed you in the neck! I thought I killed you.” He wiped his eyes, still laughing but softer. “Hah, well, I'm glad I didn't. I have a feeling many people wouldn't be surprised.” 

 

Theon glared heatedly at Ramsay before looking away. It sucked but at least he wasn't dead. And that was a fucked up thing to have to process and accept but...he would be okay.

 

He reached out and grabbed Ramsay's hand, trying to say thanks for not letting him choke to death. The other man lifted an eyebrow and let Theon hold his hand, wondering if Theon was high from the drugs numbing him. He noticed the look on Theon’s face and rolled his eyes. 

 

“You're welcome. Next time you're choking I'll try to remember to just slap you around until you're better.” 

  
Theon smiled and thought,  _ Asshole. _


	7. Secret

17\. Secret    
  
There was a party going on in the dining hall. Reek could hear it carrying on in the wind, the voices ghosts of something he once had. The laughter just memories Reek tried to forget. It only sent an ache through his weary bones, all the mistakes he's made.    
  
He shivered as snow dusted his hair and back.    
  
There was nothing left of the past. He knew that now. All that was or will ever be came from here and now. All that he ever will be will come from whatever this place gives him.    
  
He was a product of his environment after all. And he was the product of a murderer.    
  
Ramsay's marks were all he was now. Ramsay's  hatred, his affection, his wants, all his fears put to life onto his loyal pet. Pieces of him missing, lost parts of a puzzle he will never see again. Insecurities added, his body and mind were shaped for Ramsay's cutting board. He was nothing but a thrall strapped to the saltire, his body, soul and mind an open vessel for Ramsay to fill with every rotten piece of him.    
  
It has been too long for him to truly remember what it was like to be Theon Greyjoy. The days and nights blended into an eternity of Ramsay's knife and his cold, unloving eyes, how could he remember the whores and jokes shared between long dead friends? Reek's memories were cloudy and Theon felt like a dream. Like a treat he had. Something secret. When he was alone like this, standing on the walkway to the South Tower, Theon could come out for a breath of air.    
  
It was never a long one. Reek knew he was being watched. Sentries stood in every shadow. Reek was never truly alone. Even when in a locked cell with just the rats. His Lord was always with him, in every cut and bruise, every missing piece, every stomach ache, his cruelty inserted so deep into him that he was sure he would die without it.    
  
Reek couldn't let Theon out for long, Ramsay would know. And Ramsay detested Theon Greyjoy and his cocky smirk with a painful fury. He would do anything to erase it. Reek hated Theon too, his hate turned him cold. How badly he wanted Ramsay to just do it, to just take Theon out completely. He knew his Lord saw it sometimes. He felt it later on with his various tools, or with a quick punch to the mouth.    
  
Moments like these, Reek wondered what would happen if he just fell off the side of the tower. Would Ramsay mourn him? He couldn't imagine it. Instead he saw images of his flayed corpse hanging on battlements. His pieces flying across Westeros to threaten whoever was left to threaten. He was never sure if he wanted Ramsay to mourn him. He knew the man would never change, that Reek would never fix him, alive or dead. Ramsay felt no love for him, but when his touch was soft Reek pretended he did.    
  
He knew it wouldn't matter if he died. It wouldn't save him in the end. Death was a mercy Ramsay didn't believe Reek deserved and Reek had to work for anything he wanted. He wouldn't let his pet leave him. Even if he did throw himself off the edge, Reek's last thoughts would be of his Lord. Even in death, Ramsay would own him. It was pointless.    
  
Just as the laughter was pointless. The memories Reek tried to forget, the secret moments as Theon. They were all just illusions. Lies he told himself that couldn't even help him sleep. There was only one thing he could never hide, one truth that could never be kept secret.     
  
They weren't good people, not a single one of them. Not even meek Reek with his bruised knees and downcast eyes or the girls in the kitchens. They all deserved to die, one way or another.    
  
The howling wind pushed him forward and he didn't remember being so close to the ledge. He hugged himself tighter and turned to glance at the armed man standing guard at the door.    
  
Knowing he was putting off the inevitable, Reek backed away from the edge and went inside, where he knew his Lord waited for him.


	8. Illness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern day  
> Can you tell I'm not taking this seriously anymore

  1. Illness



 

"Hey," Theon sat on the bar stool next to Damon, Ramsay's only friend besides Theon.   
  
Damon nodded and glanced at Theon, his lips pursed. "So, how is he?" He fingered at the opening to his beer bottle, glancing at Theon occasionally.   
  
Humming, Theon shrugged. "He keeps telling me to go away. He doesn't want me around him." There was no way he could hide the hurt in his voice. All he wanted to do was help Ramsay, but he was too prideful to let that happen. "He's never had anyone take care of him. I just want to do that for him."    
  
Damon's blue eyes flicked to his quickly, assessing his face while looking bemused.    
  
"What?" Theon sat back a little, wondering what he said that could produce that reaction.   
  
The brunet slowly shook his head, his eyes lost somewhere else. "Not many--actually, no one ever cared enough. I mean, Ramsay's not the easiest person to be around, and I love the guy, you know. You're just," he shrugged, "honest with how you feel about him. You really care about him. I dunno…never knew anyone else who gave a fuck about him.” Damon looked away awkwardly and drank from his beer.    
  
Theon smiled a little and scoffed, "he had a fucked up life. You can't go through that and expect to come out normal. I get that. I'm not perfect. But we work. And I really care about him." Theon frowned and turned towards the table. "That's why I don't want him to push me away because he's sick. That's so stupid! I didn't even want to leave but you know him better..." He shrugged helplessly.   
  
"No," Damon thought about it. "Nah, you probably do know him better. I just known him longer. I think the best bet is to just handcuff him to the bed and deal with it that way. Can't be mad if he likes it." He teased lightly, watching Theon's expression in case he made things weird.    
  
Theon flushed slightly and rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, very funny. Hmm... Might actually work. He couldn't fight me then, or try to run." He nodded and clapped Damon on the back. "Thanks, man. I'll make sure to tell him all about your input if he gets mad." He winked before sliding a five down and leaving the bar and a pouting Damon.    
  
Back in their flat, Theon heard the sounds of Ramsay throwing up. He followed the gross retching noises to the bathroom. He knew the door was locked before he even tried it.

Theon sighed and leaned his head against the door. “Come on, Rams, let me in.”

“Fuck off,” came Ramsay's muffled response. 

“You're sick, let me take care of you.”

“No.”

Theon sighed, it was one of those “no’s” that let Theon know Ramsay would be extra stubborn. He raised his fist, shaking it, “I'm going to kick this door down!”

Ramsay told him to shut up before the sounds of vomit hitting the toilet water overpowered anything else.

“Baby, don't be like that...I can't stand it knowing you're sick and I can't even help you.” He sighed, “come on, let me in. Please?” He whined softly, rubbing his cheek against the door. “Pleeeeaseeee?”

“You can't help me.”

Theon smirked. He would bet on everything he owned that Ramsay was pouting like a petulant little child in there. He bit his lip and hoped his amusement wasn't obvious in his voice. “And why not?”

“Because you can't. I'm. Fine.”

“Riiiiight, sure you are. Because you haven't been puking for the past two hours. I must be mistaken.” He said sarcastically. “I should just leave you, huh?”

“Yes. Fuck, Greyjoy, finally you listen.”

“Hey, don't call me that. Are you still going to call me that when I have your last name?”

Ramsay couldn't answer because he was too busy leaning over the toilet again. Theon sighed sadly. “Baby...just let me in. I want to take care of you,” he added an extra whine to his voice, knowing how much Ramsay liked him sounding needy. He nudged his socked foot against the door. “What about all the ‘in sickness and in health’ bullshit we have to promise to? Does that mean nothing to you?” He was going to get Ramsay out of his sickness induced shell even if that meant guilt tripping him.

“We're not even married yet.”

Theon smirked. “So? Are you only going to let me take care of you once we are?”

Ramsay sighed and said nothing but Theon could hear him rummaging around. The sink turned on and Theon waited semi-patiently as Ramsay washed out his mouth. As soon as the door was unlocked Theon swung it open and wrapped his arms around his fiance. He was glad Ramsay was so sick and weak otherwise he would have been pushed away.

“Come on, let me make you feel better. Now that I have you, you can't say no.” He grinned triumphantly as he dragged Ramsay to their room, giddy at being able to do something for Ramsay that he had never had.

Theon forced Ramsay to lay onto the bed before pulling the blankets up to his chin. Quickly, before Ramsay could resist, Theon reached between the bed and headboard and grabbed the handcuff he knew was there. He took Ramsay's left hand and snapped the cuff around his wrist. He stepped back before Ramsay could kick him or something.

Ramsay yanked on the cuff, his bright grey eyes murderous. “Let me go.”

“No. I'm going to take care of you, Ramsay. This way you can't push me away. And after this you're going to be begging me to take care of you.” He looked down at his restrained lover. “Awh, you look so,” don't say it. “Adorable.” He said it.

Ramsay glared, “fuck you,” he spat.

Theon patted Ramsay's head before twirling around. “I don't think you're healthy enough to handle that, babe. I'm gonna make you some soup!” He left the room and headed for the kitchen. “And then I'm going to feed you!” He called loudly enough for Ramsay to hear, cackling to himself.

Ramsay glared at the ceiling. Why did he have to fall for someone so annoying, caring, and stupidly attractive as Theon? Anyone else would have let him puke in peace. But no, Theon got some notion into his pretty little head that he needed to take care of Ramsay and now he was cuffed to the bed and about to be force fed soup.

By the time Theon came back, Ramsay was only glowering, still upset. He knew he should be grateful but he was sick and angry and being mad was easier.

Theon set the hot bowl down and crawled into bed next to Ramsay. “Hey, there, mister. Are you going to be cooperative?” He asked, waggling a finger and giggling at the affronted look on Ramsay's face. “Look, I'm doing this for you. You're always torturing me, it's my turn now... It's fun, you all helpless like this. I bet you haven't felt that in a long time, huh? I won't hurt you, Ramsay, you know I would never do that.”

“What if I need to puke?” Ramsay jerked his restrained wrist about.

“Duh, there's an old ice cream bucket right here.” He grabbed the bowl of soup and the spoon.

“Ugh, gross. I'm going to puke on you.”

“What? As if you've never seen me with throw up all over myself,” Theon chuckled, mixing the chicken noodle soup around with the spoon.

“You were drunk. That's different.”

“Not really. Look, I know you're scared to be vulnerable. I do, I really do. But I'm not going to be disgusted and leave you over some puke. We've been through worse, Ramsay, come on. I know you would do the same for me. Just stop being so tough and let me take care of you. I'll kiss it all better.” He gave Ramsay his best, dopiest lopsided grin. “Please, let me make you feel better?”

Ramsay huffed and pushed himself up into a sitting position. “Fine, whatever, I don't care anymore.”

Theon grinned and leaned forward to press a kiss to Ramsay forehead. “Thank you.”

Ramsay rolled his eyes and leaned against the headboard, begrudgingly letting himself be taken cared of for the first time.


	9. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised I haven't wrote smut yet. Well here ya go

  1. Sleep



 

A pile of sleeping puppies lay at Ramsay's feet.

He sighed and crouched down, trying to distinguish which one was Reek under all the fur and wiggling tails. He found Reek's hand, his graceful fingers loosely holding onto a floppy black ear. He put his hand in place of the ear and squeezed it gently.

“Hey, puppy, where are you?” He tugged on Reek's arm and a puppy came loose, sliding to the floor where it just curled up into Reek's side. It whimpered in its sleep and dug its nose into Reek's ribs.

While he was glad the four puppies loved his Reek, Ramsay wanted some time alone with his pet. There was always some chubby little mutt chasing after Reek's heels. And now that they were all asleep, hopefully they wouldn't come whining at the door. Ramsay was starting to regret allowing them inside, they were like annoying children, but he knew how happy taking care of them made Reek so he continued to tolerate them.

Reek muttered something unintelligible and squirmed under the weight of growing pitbulls. Ramsay kindly removed the black and white puppy from Reek's head and peered down at him.

There was a sleepy smile on Reek's face. “You missed it, Master. We had a doggie pile then they all fell asleep on me. Skinner got it on his phone.” He laughed softly and started removing the dogs from on top of him. He made a cooing sound at how cute they were, his eyes wide with adoration.

Ramsay smiled at his cute pet. “Mmm, I'll have him show me later, but first, I'm going to take you upstairs and have my own puppy pile.” He smirked and picked up Reek from the floor.

Reek fought against his own smile and failed, whining, “awww but I'm so tired.” He put his arm around Ramsay's shoulder and held onto him as they went upstairs.

“You were just asleep,” Ramsay reminded him.

“Yeah, but on the floor. My back hurts now.” He complained softly, resting against Ramsay's body.

Ramsay entered the bedroom and closed the door. “I'll give you a massage. And then I'm going to crawl all over you.”

Reek giggled and bounced as Ramsay dropped him unceremoniously onto the bed. “Okay...sounds fair.”

“Of course it does, puppy.” Ramsay grinned as he stood over him. “Now, come on. Strip.”

Reek bit his bottom lip and locked eyes with Ramsay as he rolled his shorts down his long legs. Ramsay leered appreciatively and wrapped his hands around Reek's calves. He put Reek's legs around his waist as his pet pulled off his baggy shirt, flinging it to the floor with a smirk.

Ramsay's hips shifted forward as Reek unbuttoned his pants, drawing the zipper down teasingly. “Ah, puppy, don't make me wait. Can't you tell I need you?” He pressed into Reek's hand, chuckling softly.

The blond male grinned lopsidedly as he reached inside Ramsay's boxers and pulled out his half hard cock. “Very needy, I can tell. Want me to fix that, Master?” He ran his pouty bottom lip against the head of Ramsay's cock, his big eyes staring up at Ramsay.

Humming deeply, Ramsay carded his hand through Reek's curly hair. “Mhm, go ahead, puppy.”

Smiling, Reek licked Ramsay's cock from base to tip, sucking the head into his mouth. Ramsay twitched in his mouth, still growing as Reek's wet mouth sucked him deeply. Ramsay groaned, his head falling back as he slowly rocked his hips, pushing deeper into Reek's mouth.

Reek curled his tongue at the underside of his cock, his eyes half lidded and glazed over from lust. Swallowing Ramsay down, he moaned at the feeling of his dick hitting the back of his throat. Ramsay thrust into Reek's mouth with both his hands holding Reek by his hair.

Panting softly, Reek pulled off of Ramsay's dick and licked down to the base, his nose buried into the curly pubes as he stroked Ramsay's cock. He kissed the warm skin there before opening his mouth and sucking lightly in Ramsay's balls. His Master gripped his hair tighter, groaning. Reek smiled as he wrapped his tongue around the shaft and licked his way back up. He pressed his lips against the tip.

Using both hands to stroke Ramsay, Reek looked up at his Master with big eyes, his eyebrows knitted together. His hips wiggled and he teased the slit at the tip. “Please? Master?”

Ramsay let out a quick breath, smirking down at his pet. “Please, what?”

Fighting his smirk, Reek whined in the back of his throat. “Please, fuck me, Master?” He wanted it so badly he could feel his cock pulsing between his legs.

Ramsay pulled his cock back, grinning as he spoke, “you deserve it, after sucking my soul out like that.” Reek blushed and Ramsay pushed his pet back further onto the bed. He quickly stripped out of his clothes and grabbed the lube from the nightstand.

Reek laid on top of the blankets, his knees propped up as he waited for Ramsay. He welcomed the older man by pulling him down and kissing him, moaning as Ramsay bit his lip.

Ramsay chuckled darkly when he tasted blood, kissing his puppy harder as he slipped his fingers between his legs. He shouldn't even bother because he knew Reek could take him regardless, but he wanted to see his puppy squirm in that sexy way he does. He pushed two fingers in, watching Reek's wet mouth open as he let out a keening “oh”.

“I am going to fuck you so hard, Reek,” the black haired man promised, finger fucking Reek hard and deep.

Reek wiggled his hips into Ramsay's hand while his hands held onto Ramsay's shoulders. He moaned, his head falling back, messing up his hair. His voice shook as he panted out, “Ramsay, please, I need it.”

“I know, puppy, don't worry, Master's gonna fuck you how you need it.” He removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock, pushing into Reek with a single thrust. Reek cried out but quickly got used to the pain and pleasure he was experiencing. His legs wrapped tightly around Ramsay's hips, drawing him in closer.

Ramsay fucked hard into the tight body beneath him, his larger body covering Reek just how he liked it. He grunted as he pounded into Reek, the lewd sounds their bodies made and Reek's shameless moans spurring him on to fuck Reek harder.

_ We're going to break the bed one day, _ Ramsay bite into Reek's shoulder, growling as his puppy's nails dug red lines into his back. He pulled away and rolled his hips into Reek's the right way, his cock pressing into the bundle of nerves deep inside Reek.

“Ah! Oh, fuck...Master,” Reek tried to pushed his hips down into Ramsay, wanting him deeper. His hands scrabbled at Ramsay's shoulders, his mouth hanging open as waves of pleasure pulsed through him.

Ramsay knew Reek was going to cum soon and he lifted one of Reek's legs to his shoulder, his body pressing even closer to his whimpering pet. He loved the fucked open look on Reek's face. He could feel his balls tightening, sweat rolling down his chest.

“Cum, Reek, right here,” he rubbed a circle against Reek's abs with his hand, feeling the muscles jump under his touch. He clenched his jaw as Reek squeezed his cock when he came, spurting all over his stomach with a strangled cry.

Ramsay followed him soon after, cumming inside Reek this time. He gave his puppy a few more pumps before he pulled out, letting Reek's leg fall with a soft thud.

Knowing what his puppy wanted before he asked, Ramsay yanked the blankets from under Reek and pulled them around their bodies. He tugged his smiling pet closer. Reek did the rest, wrapping his limbs around Ramsay and promptly falling asleep, drooling a bit.

Ramsay shook his head and rubbed his face, tired after all that. He pressed his face into Reek's sweaty curls and went to sleep. 


	10. Alarm

  1. Alarm



 

Reek sat with his legs pressed to his chest, his head resting on his knees as he stared at the TV screen. He frowned, growing concerned as more cities were warned of the tornadoes sweeping across the North, getting closer and closer to them.

“I didn't even know the North got tornadoes,” Damon muttered, scratching his head while holding the remote to turn the TV volume up.

“Sometimes,” Reek muttered. “It hasn't happened in a long time.” He held himself tighter, not liking how grey it was outside.

The Dreadfort was always gloomy, but there was something dark and menacing about the clouds that loomed above them.

Ramsay sighed and stretched out, leaning his back against Reek's knees. He didn't give a single fuck about what was going on. Nothing would even happen and he opened his mouth to voice that, “Who cares? It's not coming here. We never get storms.” He tilted his head back but not succeeding in looking at Reek. “Are you scared, puppy?”

Reek nodded but Ramsay couldn't see it. “Kinda...I'm not used to this kind. Hurricanes and flooding yeah, but not this. It's so powerful…” He watched as footage of a massive twister was shown on TV. It ripped up roofs and trees, cars were lifting off the ground. He shuddered and pressed his face into Ramsay's thick hair, feeling a bit safer. “Are you sure it won't come this way?”

“No,” Ramsay rolled his eyes, “but if it does we can just tell Damon to go scare it off. Haha, you hear that Damon?” He sat up to look at his giant friend, who was not impressed.

“Oh, sure, send me to my death to appease your little doggie. How fair of you, Ramsay.”

Ramsay grinned, his eyes closed. “The most thoughtful man of the century, you're looking at him. Come, Reek, bask in my glory.” He wiggled around until he was facing his pet, spreading his arms wide to let his boy get the full effect.

Reek giggled, covering his mouth as Ramsay acted silly. He was afraid of the storm but he appreciated Ramsay's little distraction. “Oh, my, has there ever been such a man?” He played along, hearing Damon’s groan in the background.

Shaking his head, Ramsay smirked down at his giggling puppy. “Nope. Never. I am the first of my kind. We should really be putting you up on a pedestal, Reek, you're just as special because you're mine. That has to count for something. Belonging to such a talented and handsome god such as myself.” 

“Yeah, pain in the ass of the year. Oh wait, that should go to you too, Ramsay.”

Ramsay rolled his eyes, ignoring Damon. “We can have a National Holiday just for you, Reek. We'll dress up all nice and dance to all your silly music and eat pizza with pineapple on it. Yeah? You like that?”

Reek nodded, smiling at his Master.

Ramsay chuckled, gearing up for another long speech about his greatness when the lights in the room flickered once. A moment passed in the silence before the power shut out completely. Reek yelped and nearly bum rushed Ramsay to get to the floor.

Trying not to laugh, Ramsay held his shaking puppy in his arms. “Aw, it's okay. I guess I was wrong. Well, even gods make mistakes. Let's go down to the basement.”

Instantly, Reek started crying. “I don't want to go down there! Please, I'm fine. I'm not scared anymore.”

Ramsay gave Reek a soft kiss. “Shush, don't lie to me. You aren't being punished, this is for your own safety.” He lifted Reek just as weather alarms went off in the distance. He sighed, already knowing it would freak Reek out. He held his puppy tighter as they got closer to the basement door.

“I promise we won't go into the room down there. There is a little living room down here, but we never use it. I'm sure you can guess why. It's more of storage for times like this. You know how paranoid Skinner is. Always going on about some apocalypse or need for a fallout shelter. We even have one of those here, just in case. Skinner's rants can be quite convincing after a few drinks.” He spoke softly as he went down the stairs, wanting to keep his pet calm even though he didn't want to be down here either.

Ramsay kept his back to the door that led to his kill room, knowing how panicked Reek got when he saw it. For good reason, he did lose both his missing toes in there.

Reek kept his eyes closed until he felt himself put on a couch. He opened them, looking around a room he's never been in before. It looked like a normal basement despite that it was ten feet away from a room so many people have died in. He curled in on himself, hearing the wailing siren still going off. He was glad that Ramsay sat next to him, it made it not so bad. He laid against Ramsay's chest, twisting his hands in the shirt he wore.

Ramsay pet his hair and rubbed his back. He sighed, “it can't be so bad. Maybe it will come this way and kill my father.” He shrugged. “Silver linings everywhere, Reek.” 


	11. Uncomfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was being social like an actual human and didn't write yesterday so I'll do two today

  1. Uncomfortable



 

The draft from the open window blew flecks of snow into the room. The flakes melted as soon as they hit the warm stone floor, the heat of the hot springs under the castle keeping the room nice and warm. Even Reek was warm for once, his remaining teeth not chattering as his bones clicked wearily together. It was nice and he felt more comfortable, but not comfortable enough.

This was Lord and Lady Stark's room...so long ago. Now it was the Lord and Lady Bolton’s room, and it would be until they day they perished. It looked nothing like the peaceful room Reek had been used to. Now there were animal skins hanging down like tapestries and weapons polished and sharpened on the walls and tables. Despite the warmth of the castle, the room felt cold.

Reek stood in the corner as Ramsay and Sansa supped, silent and still as Ramsay liked, all while ignoring the ache deep in his stomach. He hasn't eaten in days. Not real food at least. Rats and scraps are not enough. But no matter how hungry he was, no matter how delicious the plates loaded with fresh hot food smelt, Reek stayed where he was.

If he moved, drew attention to himself, did anything Ramsay didn't want, his hunger would be the least of his worries.

His jaw ached where Ramsay had punched him earlier. He hadn't known he was doing anything wrong, but Ramsay hit him hard enough that he fell unconscious after hitting his head on the stone floor. He had woken up in the same spot, only this time Ramsay held a knife to his throat. He couldn't mess up their dinner tonight or else Ramsay would take another toe.

Reek stared at the gaps in his feet. It hurt to walk. It was a slow start and stop, something Ramsay was quite irritated about.  Reek tried to walk faster but if he did that he would fall. Ramsay found it amusing at first, but when he almost slipped down the icy winding staircase that lead to this room Ramsay told Reek to never try to run or walk fast again.

He still remembered that day with a confusing amount of nostalgia. Nothing particularly good happened that day and nothing bad either. But he had never seen Ramsay's eyes get that wide before, and never over his safety. It made him wonder all sorts of things he knew he shouldn't. Silly, pointless things that wouldn't matter.

Sansa looked bothered by something. Reek hadn't been listening to what Ramsay was saying and he internally reprimanded himself for it. He needed to hear what Ramsay said, he could be ordering Reek to do something.

“...not to mention your brother up there on the Wall. If those wildlings don't get him, I'm sure one way or another, we will meet. I'd like to meet the bastard, he went beyond the Wall, you know. Do you ever think about how cold it is up there? Hey, Wife, do you ever wonder if it gets so cold that they kill their own brothers for warmth. Do you think they would ever become cannibals? My last wife, proper lady like yourself, thought that cannibals and witches were works of evil and that the  _ gods _ would see to them. Well, she wasn't too worried about evil when she ate herself, was she?” He laughed an ugly, cruel laugh, his gleaming grey eyes watching Sansa try not to look disgusted.

Reek knew what he was doing. Ramsay was just taunting her and it would only get worse until he got what he wanted. Ramsay liked his little games. He liked watching people step into his carefully placed traps. He hated when someone resisted it. Reek chewed the inside of his lip until he tasted blood, trying not to make it obvious he was staring at Sansa, wishing he could tell her to just  _ do it _ . Play along. It hurts less that way.

But she didn't. Sansa thought she knew what she was doing by ignoring the bait. Her eyes were down on her food, ignoring Ramsay in a dangerous way. Reek said nothing. Did nothing. He couldn't. He wanted to help Sansa, he owed it to her, but he was a coward. More afraid of the punishment he knew he would take if he dared to open his mouth than to be a good person. He hasn't been a good person in years it felt like, but Sansa didn't deserve this.

“Knowing my brother, I do not think he would ever stoop as low as to kill his own. Jon has honor. I cannot say the same for the rest of his brothers.”

Ramsay sneered at her, his left hand creeping towards the knife on the table. “What do you know about what a bastard does? Or, My Lady, is there something you aren't telling me?” He smiled, his grip tightening on the knife.

Sansa’s eyes widened a fraction before she shook her head quickly, her eyes down, remembering her place. She wasn't his equal. He didn't want her to seriously consider his words. “No, My Lord Husband, I meant nothing by that. Forgive me.”

Reek let out an imperceptible sigh if relief. Meek and weak, that's how she should act. Not like Reek's meek and weak, but like a proper lady that knows when to keep her mouth shut. By the suddenly bored expression on Ramsay's face at his new wife, Reek knew he would be needed.

The Lord sighed, digging the knife into the table. His cold, slate eyes turned to Reek, his smile creeping along his face. “Now there is what I need. Reek, come here.”

Without hesitation, Reek shuffled forward and landed on his knees next to Ramsay. “Yes, mi’lord.” Reek had to ignore the look on Sansa’s face, he was already ashamed. He couldn't look her judgment in the eye and be the same. No, if he did he knew he would do something regretful like try to talk to her or try to run.

Ramsay's large hand gripped his hair tightly, yanking him back so that their faces were directed at each other. Ramsay glared down at him, his lips curled up in disgust as Reek whimpered.

“Filthy Reek. My only loyal servant in this entire castle. Reek...you know that I trust you, do you? You know that I've seen how far you've come to being my perfect Reek? That's why I feed you more. You are too skinny, if I were to whip you now I am certain you would die. And I don't want that. Not yet at least.” He smiled cruelly, letting Reek go. “Stay there.”

Reek nodded, his head hanging down.

“Reek, I'm going to ask you questions and I expect honest answers. Are you ready?”

“Yes, mi’lord."

“When you're father doubted you, what did you do? Or actually, what did Theon Greyjoy do?”

“He took Winterfell,” Reek responded dully. He didn't want to go back to that time when he was Theon. It was bad enough that he was back in Winterfell. He had enough nightmares as it was.

“Mhm. When I told you that Robb Stark was dead. That Lady Stark was dead. What did you do, Reek?”

“I...I shaved you.”

“And what else? I know you haven't forgotten what else you did.” There was a smirk in his voice, amused at this little game he was playing.

Reek swallowed, preparing himself for the humiliation. “I sucked your cock and told you that I was glad they were dead.” He felt the acid in his stomach bubble, but he kept it down. He couldn't look at Sansa. He wanted to tell her that it wasn't his fault, he didn't mean it, he never hated Robb or any of the Starks. He was just trying to make his family proud. He was just trying not to hurt so much.

“Mhm. And when that cunt sister of yours came to take Theon away, what did you do, Reek?”

“I ran back to the kennels.”

“Very good, Reek. Now, if I told you to suck my cock right now in front of the Lady Sansa, would you do it?”

Reek's eyes were wide and he looked from Ramsay's cruel mean face to Sansa’s red one. He stared at Ramsay again, his lips trembling as he nodded. “Yes, mi’lord.”  _ Please don't make me do it. She can't see me like that, please _ . He begged to whatever god that still listened to him. He didn't want Sansa to see him do that to Ramsay, for her to see how easy it was for him to do something like that with the monster she was forced to wed.

Ramsay chuckled. “Oh don't look like that, Reek. I'm not telling you to. I know you want to, though. I can see it in your eyes. Later.” He said that with a promise in his voice and Reek's stomach sank.

This would be a long night.

“You see, Sansa. I need you for Winterfell and for this war, but I don't want you. Breaking you is fun, I do enjoy that. But I don't _need_ _you_. I have Reek. And he is perfect, really. I can do whatever I want to him. I can even make him enjoy it.” His hand started to heavily pet Reek's tangled white hair, grinning at the uncomfortability of his pet and wife. “I've hurt him, mutilated him, castrated him and he gets on his knees so easily for me. Don't you Reek?”

Reek nodded, wanting to cry under all this unwanted attention.  _ I'm sorry, Sansa. _

“Now that we have dined like a couple should, you may leave, Lady Sansa. You will be escorted to your room by one of my guards. Tonight I will be keeping Reek.” He grinned down at Reek as if that was supposed to be good news for him.

Sansa left quickly, her face red and angry as she said her goodbyes. Reek gulped, feeling lead drop in his stomach. Ramsay hummed softly and spread his legs.

“Oh, Reek…I hope you didn't forget.”

Reek shook his head and as quickly as he could with his mutilated hands, unlaced and pulled down Ramsay's breeches and small clothes. Ramsay wasn't hard yet so Reek had to make him. He hated that. It made this whole thing longer. He preferred it when Ramsay just used him quickly. It hurt but it was over soon.

Reek took Ramsay's flaccid member and began stroking him roughly, knowing how Ramsay liked it at this point. He pulled Ramsay's cock up and began sucking on his balls, ignoring the smell and taste of days of sweat while his hand continued rubbing Ramsay to hardness. He always hated the taste. It was bitter and salty, unwashed skin. But Ramsay didn't care what Reek thought, he never had.

Ramsay groaned once Reek put his mouth around his shaft, pulling at Reek's hair from the root and making him cry around Ramsay's cock. He liked it when Reek cried. His stupid, little Reek still sucked him even as he tried not to sob. It felt good, his throat would tighten when he cried and Ramsay loved forcing his cock through the clenched throat.

“Such a whore, little lord,” Ramsay growled, watching Reek's cracked lips spreading around the base of his shaft, smirking cruelly. “I can cut your prick right off but you're still a cock hungry little bitch, aren't you?” He chuckled breathlessly, pushing Reek down on his dick harder.

Reek gagged and couldn't moved his head back at all. He tried to breath through his nose but choked as Ramsay came down his throat. The feeling made his stomach curl and fresh tears rolled down his gaunt cheeks. Ramsay pulled out of his mouth, tucking himself in before pushing Reek aside.

“Go get water for a bath.” He went back to eating, ignoring Reek as he bite into the pheasant, grease dripping down his fingers.

Reek stood shakily. “Y-yes, mi’lord.” He hobbled away, knowing from the first time not to wipe the drying semen off his mouth and chin. He left the room and into the cold, his tears freezing on his cheeks. 


	12. Spellbound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet n short n fuckin sappy  
> I will not apologize for this   
> Ooc

  1. Spellbound 



 

When Ramsay first saw Theon he knew,  without a doubt, there was no way he could walk away without saying something. Anything. It didn't matter.  _ Do you know who sings this? What's your name? Want to come home with me tonight? _ It made his eyes widen and his heart race, the surreality of the situation.

He had lost it.

Years of child abuse and trauma, of all the shit he had done to get him where he was now, no that didn't break him.

It was the shiny curly hair and the goofy grin, the silly way he danced with his friends. Ramsay hadn't been able to look away.

Drawn like a foolish moth to a bright flame, Ramsay had fallen down the rabbit hole the second the blissful chime of that strangers laugh reached his ears.

Ever since Ramsay could understand what the idiotic look meant - the big moony eyes, the slightest of a shy smile, their heads tilted towards each other, pulled by some unseen force - he had wanted nothing to do with it. He could remember at such a young age, the startling clarity at knowing that there was nothing worth it about love. That was when he realized his mother never loved him and  his father never wanted him. He has seen his friends turn into completely different people over some whore they met a few weeks before only to be brought to their knees when it ends. He's witnessed the hurt it brought, the empty hollow it left.

There was nothing more to it. It took everything from you and left you aching and worthless. A shameful writhing pile of delusions and lies forced upon the unlucky and unfortunate.

He's seen the masochists searching for love, hunting for it with their every breath, and the sadists using it for their own hedonistic pleasures. He could pity them, but he wouldn't understand, he's never loved anyone before. That was why when he saw that carefree man with the cracks barely hidden beneath the surface, he knew it could only be that.

There was something in the stranger's green eyes that called to him, a sadness he could understand, an emptiness he could accept. Maybe he was the masochist after all and all those years of being bigger than everyone else was a lie he told himself to keep him safe. Either way, those years of being alone, of solitude telling him he was fine this way, loneliness whispering to him softly, became obsolete in seconds. He hadn't even realized it until he was standing behind the thin man, admiring the ease in how he swayed to the beat, that he didn't care what happened anymore.

He could hear that laugh, chiming in his ear, breathless against his skin. He imagined it in the morning, with the sun filtering through the curtains in his room, or at night on the balcony, whispered between hushed voices in the dead of night. He continued to imagine in, losing his mind over it, overwhelmed by it, knowing he could never get away from it. He'd search and search to hear it again if this was his last time.

But it wasn't.

Thankfully, it wasn't.

No, the first time he met Theon was only the beginning. It was only the first of the many times he would hear that laugh, admire hat body, love the man who kept him spellbound even years later. 


	13. Misery

  1. Misery



 

Reek sat in front of the fire in the room Lady Sansa had given him. He hadn't had a room outside of the kennels since before winter came. The bed seemed menacing and he prefered the warm floor. The rags he wore never provided any protection from the elements. But Lord Ramsay had given him nothing else and he knew not to ask for more. He wore them everyday, the evidence of that stained and crusted over, torn and unraveling at the seams. A cheap bedsheet, it might have been before Reek turned it to clothing. A single piece of cloth was wrapped around his waist as a belt, unnecessary but sometimes Reek kept food he scavenged in its folds for later.

His body shook in spite of the heat pumping out of the wide mouth of the fireplace. Lady Sansa had left not too long ago. He knew what she planned to do. She had told him, “the bastard will face the judgment of the gods today,” and that was it. Reek sat down not too long after, not before standing there, crumbling in fear. Could she truly end Ramsay's life? That thought felt like a curse, he shouldn't have thought it. But all men must die. And Sansa was no longer the naive girl he remembered from years ago.  He knew she had suffered well before she reached Lord Ramsay's grasping hands.

She would kill Ramsay and there was nothing Reek could do about it. A harsh tremor tore through him, his bones clicked together. It felt as if a bird was fluttering their wings against his ribcage. They thudded against his frail bones, beating in tune with his heart. Maybe there was and he just didn't know it. Maybe one of the eggs he had stolen was bad and now this lonely bird between his heart and lungs was his punishment.

There is a sickness inside of him. Reek felt it between the gaps in his hands and toes, nestled deep in the whip scars, sore and itching in the festered wounds. It was taking his body apart, dismantling him piece by piece. What could these hands do? They should not even be called that, for one could not even open a door and the other couldn't hold a sword or a bow, Lord Ramsay made sure of that. There's nothing he could do now, he was nothing.

What was he going to do? He never thought Lord Ramsay would die,  _ could _ die, if he had he never considered he would be alive to see it. Not see it. He didn't want to see it. For all he knew, his Lord was already dead.

That wretched sickness was back coiling in his belly, barbed and poisonous rotten black viscera. It ached and throbbed. Reek moaned miserably, the sound crawling out of his dry throat and cracked lips.

What would happen now? He knew. They would kill him. Jon Snow would put him to the blade for what he didn't do to his brothers, but it didn't matter. Those miller boys died and by this point Bran was probably frozen to death somewhere, or eaten by that direwolf of his, and it was his fault. Maybe it was better that way. Lord Ramsay would have killed them both… What he did to Rickon… Theon heard what had happened. He knew the boy would die, Ramsay told him so.

What could he do now? Nothing. There was nothing he could do. He could not be Theon Greyjoy anymore. That foolish man was just a shadow of the past, always there but never tangible. Something lived and lost. Reek was nothing. A creature Ramsay had filled with his sickness.  _ Turncloak _ . Some called him kinslayer but he had never killed one of his own. But he had taken innocent lives and betrayed someone he thought as a brother.

Reek could do one thing and that was accept his fate. After all, he deserved to die.


	14. Defiance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: the smut has been added

* 24\. Defiance

 

Reek took one look at it and shook his head. “Uh, uh. I am  _ not _ getting into that. I thought we weren’t a “family circus”,” he said with finger quotes. He shook his head again, crossing his arms. Ramsay could not be serious. Of all the things to ask Reek to do… There was no way. He didn’t care how upset Ramsay got, he would have to be put into it by force.

Ramsay turned his head from where he was fixing his hair in the mirror, “what was that?” He turned around completely, observing his pet adamantly shaking his head against the costume he had put out on the bed earlier. Straps of leather and lace, connected to the fishnet thigh high stockings. He had a feeling Reek was distraught over the puppy ears and paws though.

There was a scoff before Reek glanced at Ramsay incredulously. He pointed to the floppy ears and sandy brown fur and was so pissed off his was laughing. “Really?  _ Really, _ Ramsay?” He crossed his arms again, sucking his teeth and looking away from his Master. 

If Reek weren’t so cute when he was angry Ramsay would have had him paying for the tone in his voice. “Awh, come on,  _ puppy _ ,” he stressed, taking quick steps to Reek’s side. “You’ll look so cute.”

An abrupt, hiccuping laugh came out of Reek and he turned to gaped at Ramsay. “I do everything you want, Master. But why do you want me to do this?” He looked like he was going to cry.

_ Uh oh, _ Ramsay’s eyes widened. He must have overstepped Reek’s comfortability. Funny, he usually never cared for that. He sighed and shook his head, “silly puppy.” He put his arms around Reek and pulled him to his chest. He knew Reek wanted to be defiant and push him away but he didn’t, because he was a good boy. “It’s just one night. You might not even hate it. You like the tail,” he teased, pulling back to watch Reek’s face turn red.

"Th-that’s different!” He stammered, pushing his face into Ramsay chest and groaning in embarrassment. This could not be real, it was not right. “I don’t want to do this, Master, please?” He rubbed his face into Ramsay’s chest, looking up at him with sad, watery eyes. His brows knitted together and he pouted.

Ramsay smiled knowingly. “Reek… you’re too adorable.” He stroked his pet’s face softly. “You would look even cuter dressed in that.” He squeezed his pet, rocking him in his arms. “You would make Master very happy…” he trailed off, nibbling at Reek’s ear, knowing it was a weakness of his. 

_ Ugh, not there, _ Reek whined and felt his knees go weak. Ramsay held him and he had no choice but to lean against him. He sighed, his stomach dropping at how low he would go to please his Master.  _ I might as well dress up like a dog, he already treats me like one.  _ Groaning, he pressed his face into Ramsay’s neck. “You owe me,” he wanted to get very, very drunk afterwards.

Ramsay’s laugh was warm and deep and Reek fell for it every time. “Of course, puppy, whatever you want.” He paused. “Within reason.”

Reek snorted, he expected Ramsay to say that, “within reason, huh?” He sighed and nodded, pulling away. “I’ll do it. But if you want me to start barking and chasing my tail I demand extra.”

Rolling his eyes, Ramsay pushed his pet towards the bed. “Mhm, whatever, Reek. Put it on.”

Reek fell onto his hands and knees, eyeing the straps and laces. “I'm going to look like a burlesque puppy tramp…are these fishnets?” He gaped, laughing as he looked at Ramsay from over his shoulder, his eyes lidded as he watched Ramsay undress. “You sick fuck.” 

His Master smirked as he came closer, his body pressing against Reek's ass. Ramsay's hands gripped him by his hips and he pulled him closer so that he could nip at Reek's ear. “You know it, baby. Your Master is one fucked up man, and that's not even the last of it.”

Reek smiled, wiggling in Ramsay's grasp. “Oh, yeah? Are you gonna whip out the anal prepper and dog treats next? Should I expect a dog mask soon?”

Ramsay hesitated, looking down at Reek. “No... but you're giving me a few ideas.” He pulled down Reek's shorts and let his hands travel down those long legs he loved so much, squeezing and grasping as he pleased. Reek’s thighs trembled as he teased them with his fingers and lips.. He bit his puppy's ass, chuckling at the shocked gasped that came after.

“I thought you wanted me to dress up,” Reek whined as he pressed his face into the bed, Ramsay’s warm and calloused hand stroking him between his legs. His own hand idly stroked the soft fabric of the skirt, and it was definitely a skirt.  _ Guess I can add crossdressing onto the list of things I've done.  _ It wasn't the worst thing they've done to each other. Reek slowly grinned as Ramsay kissed his ass, biting his lip to hold back the comment. Gods, the look on Ramsay's face would end him, and he'd probably get slapped… Hmm maybe he  _ should _ say something.

Before he could open his mouth, Ramsay had other ideas, licking his way into Reek, his hands holding his cheeks apart. Reek moaned shamelessly, rubbing his face against the soft blanket. His eyes were rolling back into places he had never seen before. “Ramsay…” He panted, the affection thick and obvious in his voice, “you're cheating.”

Ramsay smirked, squeezing Reek’s ass hard enough that he left red impression into his skin. “I play dirty, you know that.” He pulled back and looked ruefully at the outfit and then back at Reek, his ass up and spread for him. Gods, that ass was perfect. He didn’t even care about the stupid outfit so much as he wanted to see if Reek would really put it on, seeing him in it would have just been a bonus. He bit his cheek and slapped Reek’s ass, smirking. “It’s your lucky day, slut puppy. We’ll save this whore costume for another day. You mentioned an anal prepper and dog treats, right? I wonder how many  _ treats _ I can stuff inside you before you burst.” He rubbed his cock against Reek’s ass.

“Ooh, you spoil me, Master,” he pressed his ass into Ramsay’s cock, just wanting it inside of him. He did like the sound of being spread open for Ramsay to just fuck as much as he wanted. He shuddered, he was a whore but he didn’t care anymore. He was Ramsay’s whore and a damned good one at that. He had been with Ramsay for too long and all his eccentricities and perversions had combined with his own and they fit together in such a devastatingly perfect way.

His lip was split and raw from earlier but still Ramsay’s hand gripped his jaw from behind and he pressed his index finger down onto the cracked skin. Reek ended up pushing into Ramsay’s cock as he shoved back. The pain was pain nonetheless, but his cock throbbed between his legs. He gasped and whimpered before sucking on Ramsay’s finger as it entered his mouth. His neck tilted back for Ramsay to do whatever he wanted to him. More fingers were added and Reek dutifully sucked, wishing it were Ramsay’s cock instead. That must have shown on his face or from how he eagerly sucked because Ramsay chuckled lowly and bit his shoulder.

“Mmm, you’re such a cock hungry slut, huh puppy? Do you want to see how many times I can cum in that hungry cum hole of yours?” He removed his fingers and rubbed two against his puppy’s ass, just using the small amount of saliva on his fingers. He grinned down at his whimpering pet, his hole clenching around him but taking him in regardless. “I won’t even need lube. Just need to cum in you a few times.” He pulled his fingers out and pushed Reek further onto the bed. “We’ll have to invest in more toys, but handcuffing you to the bed and fucking you like a ragdoll should reach the desired effect.”

Reek let out a throaty laugh, willingly offering up his arms. “Please, Master.”

Once Reek was all cuffed up, Ramsay reached for the floppy puppy ears. “You might get out of the fishnets and dog mask tonight but I like these ears. They look good with your curly hair, puppy.” Ramsay slid the headband on Reek’s head, snickering under his breath.

His puppy whined while trying to rub the ears off. His cute face was red with indignation but a firm slap to his ass calmed him down. “That’s it, puppy. Be my good little bitch. Master loves his horny, little cockslut.” He ruffled Reek’s hair and rubbed his hand up and down his pet’s spine. “Master is going to fuck you, then fuck you again, and again, and again until I can’t fuck you anymore. By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be covered in my cum and marks. Do you want that, sweet slut puppy?” He yanked on Reek’s hair, pressing the head of his cock against Reek’s hole.

Reek let out a keening moan, his cock hard and leaking between his twitching stomach muscles and the bed. “Yes, please, fuck your puppy, Master! I  _ need you _ ,” he cried out as Ramsay pushed into him, the dry burn making tears come to his eyes. Which he supposed was good. Ramsay liked when he cried. His ass burned as it stretched around Ramsay’s impressive cock. His Master knew just where to push, his cock grazing the bundle of nerves deep inside of him and making stars of black and white dance in his eyes. He pushed his hips back into Ramsay’s through the pain and pleasure, desperately needing Ramsay deeper.

“Fuck, Reek! Your ass is swallowing my cock.” He laughed, smacking Reek’s horny little ass, watching him wiggle around on his cock. He was so tight and hot, clamped around Ramsay like a vice, even better without lube to loosen him up. “Best bitch I’ve ever had. My perfect pet.” He grunted, fucking Reek harder, eager to fill his puppy with his spunk.

It hurt, it hurt so much, but Reek was trembling and rolling his hips anyway, trying to chase the pain with pleasure. He needed so much more that he felt delirious from the intensity. He clenched around Ramsay and grinned at the moan he drew out of Ramsay, his high amplified at every sound and bruising touch. The hand was back in his hair, pulling on the shoulder-length hair to keep his head back, his throat forced open. Reek gasped in pain, clenching his eyes at how fucking incredible he felt. He cried out for his Master, pulling at his restraints.

“That’s it, baby, I want to hear you scream.” He pounded into his boy. “Once I’m done filling your sloppy little hole up, I’m moving to the rest of your body. Especially that pretty little mouth, Reek.” He gripped Reek’s hips harder, yanking him up to fuck him deeper before he came inside of him. “Do you want to cum, little bitch?” He yanked Reek’s hair and fucked him harder, wanting Reek to hurt as he came. The tension in stomach peaking, Reek’s lewd moans pushing him closer and closer to the edge, Ramsay needed to put his claim all over Reek.

“Y-yes! Please! Ooh, fuck!” His body tightened and shuddered, his hips grinding into the bed as he came hard around Ramsay’s cock. He felt Ramsay’s cock twitch hard before he filled him with his cum, growling before savagely biting into Reek’s neck, marking him there. “ _ Master _ ,” he whispered brokenly, tears rolling down his face as tremors shot down his spine.

Ramsay slowed his hips, letting go of Reek’s hair and watching his pet faceplant into the pillow below him. He scoffed and kissed Reek’s bleeding neck, blood smeared his lips and stained his chin but he left it there. “Oh, puppy, we’re not done. You can sleep all you want, though. I don’t really need you awake for this, do I?” He squeezed Reek’s ass cheek, knowing the flesh would be purple by the time he was done with his pet. His pretty puppy moaned and didn’t resist.

“We have a very long night ahead of us.”


	15. Anticipation

  1. Anticipation 



 

Ramsay sighed for the third time in a single minute, his forehead resting heavy against his crossed forearms. “Uh…,” He groaned,  leaning on the snow covered railing to his balcony, staring blankly at the blurry white shrubs below. His eyes were unfocused and his breathing unsteady. A thin layer of sweat dotted his forehead. His fingers shook.

Something was very wrong with him. He felt it in his chest, a fluttering that drove him mad with anticipation, nauseous with worry, sickened with need. His stomach coiled as eels swum around his intestines and snakes slithered between his veins. Thoughts raced and scattered, half formed, lost in seconds, turning his imperfect brain to ruin. How could Theon live with anxiety attacks? This small panic attack was awful. He felt pathetic unable to control his shaking, needing, wretched body. He was so fucking frustrated with himself! Why couldn’t he just keep it together?

If his father could see him now...

He was destroyed and useless, wilting in the cold, northern air as the party continued on without him inside. It was just a random party Theon decided to throw because he was bored and wanted to get drunk. It didn’t matter if Ramsay was missing for a moment, he doubted anyone was paying attention to his whereabouts anyway. Besides Theon, but not if he was in the middle of some intense drinking game with that loud northern girl Jon brought with.

Ramsay needed some air to calm his nerves. In his jacket pocket there was a black velvet box with an engagement ring for Theon. He felt the weight like bricks pulling him down. He wouldn’t even have to get on one knee, he was collapsed already, shaking and hopeless.

Gods, had he really thought this one through? Had he truly, honestly put his mind to this? His fucking heart? Not to forget the one he hadn’t even known existed until three years ago.  He knew he wanted this for them… but did Theon? Was he overthinking it? Did he put too much depth into Theon’s feelings and got his hopes up for fucking nothing?

Would Theon even say yes? Ramsay wouldn’t be able to take it if he didn’t. But why  _ the fuck  _ would he? Ramsay knew he wasn’t at all the best boyfriend. Or even a good one, really. He had no delusions of himself and neither did Theon. He was a straight up asshole. Overprotective. Easily jealous. Territorial. Controlling. Violent. Manipulative. Damaged goods.

How could a screw up of a boyfriend equate to a decent husband? It didn’t. He shouldn’t have wasted his money on the damned ring. Theon would take one look at him and run the opposite direction and Ramsay wouldn’t blame him. What was he thinking? He didn’t even deserve what he had now and he had the audacity to ask for more. Greedy.

Ramsay shook his head against the rails, uncaring that he had sat down without remembering it, just knowing it had happened and he shouldn’t question it. Snow was melting under him and the frozen railing was digging into his cheek but he didn’t move. He needed the coldness to wake him up.

“Ramsay, what are you doing out here? It’s cold as balls.”

Ramsay flinched and his head jerked up towards Theon. “Don’t! Don’t do that!” He looked away, his face flushing in mortification. He hadn’t meant to be so jumpy but his nerves felt like live wire and every small thing would set him off.

Theon froze as soon as Ramsay shouted, closing the sliding door behind him quickly. He cautiously glanced over his shoulder and thankfully no one had heard or was paying attention to him. He turned back to Ramsay, frowning as his eyebrows knitted together. Ramsay wasn’t angry but he was obviously shaken up by something. Theon felt his stomach knot up and his fingers start to cramp. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to scare you. Ramsay… what’s wrong? It’s almost negative thirty… and when did you start smoking again?” He kneeled next to his boyfriend, his hand resting on Ramsay’s shoulder. “Are you crying?”

“What? No! The cold...and” Ramsay lifted his hand and blinked. “Oh, right. Yeah. Your friend. Jon.... he left his pack out.” He admitted it guiltily even as he took a drag off of it. “I-” he couldn’t continue, his throat closed up. Looking at Theon was too much so he stared at the edge of the parking lot.

“Hmm? What’s going on with you? You’ve been acting weird all night. You’re not… like… cheating on me or something?” He asked this nonchalantly and with a half-grin, but Ramsay felt the tension in his hand, reverberating from his body in waves.

His light grey eyes were stunned wide when he looked at Theon. “Are you fucking kidding me?” His voice was breathless and small like a child's and Theon’s eyes widened at the lost sound in his usually put together boyfriend's voice. Well, not completely together but Theon’s never seen him like this before. He shifted closer, shielding Ramsay from the eyes of their guests inside. “Hey… no, I was just, just being stupid. Don’t listen to me. What’s going on?”

Ramsay flicked the cigarette away and huffed. Now or never. He sighed again, taking a small glance at Theon’s handsome, angular face before taking a deep, shuddering breath in. “I’m an awful person. I lie, and steal and hurt people--because I can, because I want to, because of my fucked up childhood.” He let out a panicked laughed and Theon just stared. “I can’t promise that I won’t break another pan, or, take it out on you, and I know that makes me a terrible human and I don’t know what the hell to do about that. But I do love you. Haha, only person I’ll ever love and I don’t deserve you at all. But if I were to ever lose you… I would go back to the Ramsay you met but worse, way worse. I don’t know… I don’t know what it is about you that makes me so fucking crazy.  _ Crazier.  _ I’m sorry, I don’t make any sense, do I?”

Theon shook his head. “No.. I mean, yeah.” He had been paying attention, but he was confused why Ramsay was upset. “But… Ramsay, what are you talking about? You do too deserve me. I deserve you. When have we ever been perfect? Am I now a princess that needs rescuing from a dragon or something?” He rolled his eyes, letting out a small breath. It puffed between them and Theon looked at Ramsay again. “We’re not ever going to be perfect. We aren’t like other couples… yeah not everyone can handle that. How many people do you see in there? I know what you are. I accept you. It’s been like how many years, dude? Calm down… Is that what was bothering you?” He leaned into Ramsay, pressing his face into the older man’s neck, his knees were wet but he didn’t care.

Ramsay stared at Theon as he spoke, unable to say anything back to that. He looked at Theon’s hands, he loved those hands and the long graceful fingers. He knew his were cold but he took Theon’s left hand in his. He could see the ring sliding down Theon’s finger and he opened his mouth, nervous and nauseous all over again. Theon didn’t notice, his face tucked in the warmth of Ramsay’s body. But he squeezed Ramsay’s hand.

“Are you going to answer me or am I going to have to fuck it out of you?” Theon bit his neck and Ramsay didn’t stop the breathless laugh that came out.

“Oh, my god, Theon. While the proposition is...definitely accepted I was going to answer you. I just,” he sighed and ran his hand through his hair before putting it into his jacket pocket. He held the softly textured box and nudged Theon until he looked at him. Once he had Theon’s glittering green eyes on him, he proposed, “I meant it when I said I wanted to be with you forever. Only you. So…” he pulled his hand out and revealed the ring box. He opened it quickly. “Will you marry me and… put up with my bullshit until we die?” He watched the emotions play on Theon’s face with bated breath.

The second Theon saw the ring box he felt his throat close up and tears spring to his eyes, unwanted and hot. He covered his mouth with his hand to hold back the embarrassing sound he almost made. He closed his eyes and the tears fell down. He couldn’t look at Ramsay’s face or else he would cry harder.

He realized he should probably say something instead of cry like an idiot. He nodded his head and reached for Ramsay. “Oh my fucking god, Ramsay! You can’t just spring that on someone! Have mercy- I think my heart just stopped. Oh, gods, but, yes, yes, of course I’ll marry you. Are you serious? You want to marry  _ me _ ?” He wiped his eyes with his cold, trembling hands, looking down at the impressive ring.  _ He must have spent a fortune… _ That just made him want to cry again.

The knot in Ramsay’s stomach loosened after the agonizing moment of Theon crying. He was certain Theon was going to say no, he could feel it. But then he was holding his hand out and Ramsay was sliding the ring onto his finger and he almost thought he was dreaming. Theon hugged him tightly and cried onto his chest, laughing between sobs.

“Yes… I’m sure I want to marry you… I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t.” It was surreal. He held Theon tightly, shivering now that feeling had returned to his body. “We should go inside… show off your pretty new ring, huh?” Ramsay smirked, now wondering why he had ever worried in the first place.

Theon bit his lip and grinned. “Hold on.” He took Ramsay by his jaw and pulled their faces together. He kissed Ramsay deeply and full of affection. He was still grinning when he sat back. “Okay, now we can.” He stood up and held out his hand, wiggling his fingers.

Ramsay took his hand and followed him inside, smiling the whole way. 

 


	16. Companion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh sappy and snappy
> 
> Oh yeah and I put some smut in 14 but I was tired so yeah it is what it is

  1. Companion



 

Today was not a good day.

Ramsay was quite sure it would end with someone’s death. Preferably his father, but a person such as himself couldn’t be that lucky. It would probably be one of these useless workers he was intimidating with sick pleasure.

“WHERE THE HELL IS THAT CHANDELIER? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? IF MY PUPPY COMES HOME AND SEES THAT THIS IS NOT DONE, I WILL SKIN THE LOT OF YOU!” He bellowed from the landing down at the workers. He had finally let Reek explore with home decorating, it was about time this massive bachelor pad became their home. The kitchen had been remodeled first, then their bedroom, and now the living room and foyer. He was impressed with his puppy’s taste. “THREE MORE HOURS!” He turned brusquely and went back to his room, where Damon and Luton were fighting over which movie to watch.

He sighed. Until his pet returned home with whatever items he bought, Ramsay wanted to be alone. “Out, go. There’s an entire room for this. Get out of my room.” He took his shirt off, uncaring of his boys being around. He threw it on the hamper and stripped down to his boxers.    


Damon rolled his eyes, averting his eyes even though he’s seen much worse. “You told us to come--whatever man.” He said to Luton, “let’s watch  _ AVP _ and take shots each time they do something stupid.” He stood up and passed Ramsay carefully but obviously pissed about it. Luton followed, shrugging before running as soon as he was away from Ramsay’s grasp.

Ramsay gave them the finger and slammed his door. Three more hours until Reek got back. He was regretting letting Reek have his fun with that Stark girl, but his puppy had been so good for him lately. And while Ramsay craved his companionship, he knew he had to loosen his leash otherwise Reek would lose his mind.

He wanted his puppy happy. He did so much for Ramsay, let him do whatever he wanted. Sometimes he resisted but it was becoming easier to coax him into whatever sick idea he had. There were so many memories of Reek blushing and trying to get his way out of it with his puppy dog eyes, only to turn into putty when Ramsay touched him.

The new bed Reek got for them was softer than the last one. His jealous puppy didn’t want to sleep in a bed Ramsay had past lovers in. It always made him chuckle, how jealous Reek got as if Ramsay gave a single shit about the nameless holes he had used in the past. The walls had been painted a very pale blue to accent the grey. Ramsay relented on all the blue because Reek said it made the color of his eyes pop. He  _ was  _ a narcissist afterall. The connecting bathroom was sea blue and that was the only thing changed because Reek already loved his luxurious bathroom.

Ramsay wouldn’t care about what Reek did with the house because he smiled more often and hadn’t snuck off to cry in months. He still took his punishments when he had too, but he was a good pet and never got into too much trouble. He really was all that Ramsay could have asked for..

At some point he fell asleep on the infuriatingly soft bed and woke up to fingers in his hair. He reached for his knife under the pillow but recognized the graceful fingers massaging his scalp. His arm relaxed and he blinked up at Reek. “Did you have a good time?” He couldn’t explain the relief he felt seeing Reek back home safe.

There was a lopsided grin on Reek’s face and he looked amazing, “yeah, we ate a lot of food. Sansa’s small but she eats as much as fucking Damon. And Skinner. Probably combined.” He laughed and messed up Ramsay’s thick brown hair. “How long were you asleep?”

Ramsay sat up, rubbing his face and looking at his watch. “Holy shit, almost four hours.” He groaned. “I think that’s the most sleep I’ve gotten lately. Naughty puppy, keeping me up all night.” He smirked and hugged Reek, nibbling at his pet’s neck. He hummed as Reek laughed and squirmed.

“You’re blaming me? Mister I-like-to-fuck-every-day? You can’t blame me for something you did.” He laughed and Ramsay let him go.

“Shh, that’s not true. You’ve bewitched me.” He got off the bed and looked at all the bags. He rolled his eyes. “What did you get?”

Reek rolled onto the Ramsay scented bed and smirked. “Don’t worry, Master. Most of it’s for you. I found out from Skinner when your birthday is. I see you’re hiding things from me. I’m sad I missed it,” he pouted, all wrapped up in the blankets.

Ramsay looked at all the light blue and grey shirts and back at his adorably pouting pet. Sighing, he responded, “I don’t make big deals about that. I never have. And fuck Skinner for ratting that out, now I’ll never get a peaceful birthday again.” He stood back up and went to Reek, his hands drawn to his puppy’s curly hair. “What did you get for yourself?”

The smile was back and Reek shrugged under the blankets. “Just some nice socks, don’t judge me. Some hair stuff… nothing exciting.” He wiggled around, happy to be home. “Come here… I missed you.”

Taking the collar from the nightstand, Ramsay sat next to Reek and pushed the blankets away from Reek’s neck. The collar went around his neck and locked. Ramsay softly stroked Reek’s neck with his thumbs. “I’m glad you had a good day. I was so worried to let you go without me… I’m pretty sure the workers are traumatized.”

Groaning, Reek let his head fall back, “Master… you shouldn’t scare them so much.” 

Laughing, Ramsay wrapped his arms around his burrito. He wasn’t letting Reek go for a very long time. He pressed his nose against Reek’s hair, breathing in his sweet scent. “They will live. Did you love it though? When you walked in?”

There was a large grin on Reek’s face, “hell yeah, I swooned. You should have seen me.”

He wished he had. But he supposed there was the living room unless his puppy had already taken a look at it. “Hmm, I’m jealous then, puppy.”

“I’ll make it up to you, Master. Just be extra handsome and you’ll have to carry my helpless body everywhere.” Reek giggled, rubbing his head under Ramsay’s chin. “I might fall asleep…”   

“I’ll make sure raiders don’t snatch you from me,” Ramsay said quietly by his ear, kissing him softly as he settled next to him.

Reek nodded, humming as his eyelids fluttered and his breathing slowed. He was pleasantly warm and wrapped in Ramsay, it was all he wanted after such a busy day.  “Kill them all,” was what he muttered before falling asleep.

Ramsay sighed and held Reek until the sun went down and the moon went up. 


	17. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a social life so this is late a day

  1. Storm



 

Two fortnights ago, the storm began sweeping across the North with icy winds and a thick layer of snow. Hovels and holdfasts were buried under twelve feet of it or worse if they were farther up north. It came to Winterfell with heavy, dark grey clouds resting bloated over them for nearly a week before it burst. The winds had picked up to dangerous speeds, knocking men over the sides of walkways to their deaths. Having lived in the North all his life, Lord Ramsay knew a winter storm when he saw one.

Summer had lasted for far too long. Ramsay knew the longer the summer, the darker the winter. This storm was one of many. He worried for the ships they would lose due to the winds no doubt extending to the sea. This storm was different. He felt it in the sharp wind that cut his face between the walkways. There was something deadlier than the harsh temperatures lurking in the dark surrounding the castle. His men would think him mad, so his tongue held against voicing this thought. But he noticed the questioning looks, the fearful glances into the black North, where they knew the Wall to be.

Winter had come, and it wouldn't be like any winter they had experienced before.

Reek was frightened by it. Ramsay hadn't heard a noise out of the filthy creature since the clouds fell over them. His behavior made the horse's nervous along with the hounds, Ramsay couldn't keep him around his men either, or in the kitchens. He kept him in his chambers, scrubbed clean with ice cold water and shivering in a corner with his new rags. Nothing more than an old cloak fastened with his old strips. Ramsay allowed it, not liking how this storm was affecting his usually behaved pet.

He had odd dreams of Reek freezing to death. Dreams never came to him before. But the winter brought strange things in its long darkness. He was beginning to think he  _ was _ turning mad from this weather. But there was a time and a place for Reek's last breath and it would not be so merciful as falling asleep in the cold to never wake again. That much would remain true even when the snow came down in heavy sheets fat enough to bury them all in walls of snow and ice.

“Reek,” he began, wanting his loyal pet near him. “Come here.” He watched as Reek came back to life, his thin arms releasing his aching legs. He could barely stand. Starvation and the endless cold making his joints and last shred of muscle useless. He managed to shuffle to Ramsay's side, and the Lord was amazed to feel pity for the mangled thing he created.

A quick death would be a merciful thing to do. He had done it before. Yet, Reek fell to his bruised knees at his side, waiting patiently for his Lord to command him again, and Ramsay knew he couldn't do it.

Ramsay found his voice, entitled and mocking, but there was no energy to it. It was only them, stuck in this room until the storm calmed down. “I have found it in my heart to forgive you.” He had nothing to forgive but Reek was always under the impression he had done something wrong. The guilty look on his face proof of that. “You may eat as much as your stomach can handle. When you get hungry again, you may eat some more. Do you understand me, Reek?”

The gaunt face was obviously confused yet grateful, a pale shadow as it turned to the table. Ramsay knew that he would be confused still and even worried of some trick, so he gave him encouragements from the chair he sat in until Reek ate. Reek thanked him over and over until he was too busy taking small bites of what was left of Ramsay's meal.

Ramsay tried to feed the thing more. He could feel each rib whenever he touched him. It started to bother him as much as the cold was. He fed and clothed Reek enough to keep him alive but this cold winter was deadly, and he didn't want to be alone when the darkness came. He bathed him more and even planned on letting Reek sleep in his bed now that he didn't smell like shit and sickness. But Reek might be more content to stay on the floor as he seemed fond of curling up onto it when Ramsay let him rest.

“Thank you, m’lord,” Reek whispered again, sliding to the floor to curl up at his Lord’s feet.

Ramsay slowly smiled, looking down at his perfect, misfigured servant. “If this storm doesn't kill us, Reek, would you like to stay up here more often? Or do you prefer the kennels?”

Reek's wide, bloodshot eyes peered up at him through his straggly white hair. “W-whatever you want, m’lord.” 

  
Grinning, Ramsay sat back and enjoyed the warmth Reek's small body gave him. “Yes…you will stay up here for now. A Lord needs his loyal mutt after all.” 


	18. Wild

  1. Wild



 

It was so much louder in the city than at home that it took Reek awhile to get used to all the abrupt noises. Buses never were so obnoxious until he was away from them. So many flashing lights and people! All the people with their nice clothing and interesting conversations. Reek was looking at every face that went passed, wondering who they were and what they've done. He wondered what would happen if he saw someone he knew from another life. It wouldn't matter, but it might have been nice. He tried to hear what all these people were saying but they passed too quickly and he only caught snippets.

“...Tyrell girl got arrested… I thought you were supposed… Such a hottie, did you see that ass?”

The collar was off of him. The weightless made him feel free and wild, and it showed in the bounce in his step. In the back of his mind he knew this was wrong, he should be running to the farthest hole he could find. Walking downtown with a slight buzz shouldn't be a privilege, but it was something he had earned nonetheless and he intended on taking advantage of it. His arm was around Ramsay's and he was leaning close into him as they walked, his lips curled into an easy smirk he almost didn't recognize.

Later on he wouldn't remember what they were saying, but he knew it was inappropriate from the leer on Ramsay's face and the way he held him tighter around the hips. He didn't mind, he never did. This night would be something he looked back on fondly as wisps of sound and flashes of image. A sensation he would think of before falling asleep, his nose buried in Ramsay's thick hair.

Distantly, he knew he loved him, this man who made him feel so small and yet so large. He was Ramsay's, loved by a monster who could do anything. It felt like a secret only they knew, a truth the rest of the world hadn't grasped yet. It made him giddy with the power of that knowledge. Not only was he Ramsay's, it went both ways. Ramsay was _ his _ . His monster.

He would have to admit that Ramsay had been right about him after all. He did need Ramsay... because without him Reek would never have felt this complete. Dismantled. Broken. He had been taken apart by the same hands that put him back together.  But he could feel worthy of this happiness without caring about his dad disapproving of him or who he had left behind. None of that mattered now that Ramsay had him.

“We can move out here, just us… Away from those loud assholes. I think it's about time we got a place for ourselves. Don't you think so too, puppy?”

“Mhm, that way we get some privacy.” They shared lewd smiles and continued on downtown, pressed together like lovers as the night went on. 


	19. Duality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty tired so

  1. Duality



 

Reek sat hunched as his body shook and spasmed. The pain radiating from his back was fire stripping his skin to tender ribbons. From this right shoulder to his hips was a burning block of ruined flesh. The skin was barely held together to the rest of him. The cold air against his obliterated flesh sent his nerves haywire, he gasped at the pain, bile dripping down his chin.

“What is your name?”

Lord Ramsay asked calmly from behind him, the whip held loosely between his fingers. There was a joyful smile on his face that was out of place for what he was doing. But Ramsay always smiled when he punished Reek. The cowering figure at his feet filled a certain gap inside of his chest that grew smaller with each lashing. It only got better for Ramsay the worse it got for Reek.

“R-Reek, m-m’lord,” Reek choked out, his fingers clenched so hard against the concrete that his split fingernail tore completely. The pain would not register until much later, right now every sensation was dominated by the agony that came from his back. “My na-name is Reek.”

The whip slithered against the stone floor as Lord Ramsay coiled it around his hand. Reek trembled, collapsed, but weakly tried to sit back up. He had not been allowed to rest and his Lord would make him remember the rules. The pain flared twice fold and he nearly blacked out. His body was too weak for this.

He hadn't known why Ramsay whipped him until the questions started.  _ Who are you? What is your name? Who owns you? _

This was because he had to be Theon Greyjoy for Lord Bolton. But it was Ramsay who told him to be Theon, he hadn't wanted to. That life did not belong to him and he had no idea how to be a lord. A prince. An anything but a Reek. Even thinking about being the arrogant man who followed his friends blindly into battle sent shocks of pain down his spine.

As much as he tried to hold onto it, Reek had lost the power of duality. He had lost more than just power. Moons had passed in dozens, possibly hundreds since Theon had been captured, long enough for life to be beaten out of him. All that was left was this horrid thing masquerading as human. It knew nothing of lands and power, of thrones and birthrights. All it knew was the whip, the knife, and the man that wielded them.

“Good, very good. You may rest for the night, Reek. I think you have remembered your place.” Ramsay smirked and left the room, the heavy door closing behind him with a finality Reek felt in his bones.

Allowed to curl into a ball, Reek hunched over his forearms and weeped into the darkness of his cell. 


	20. Writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highschool au U CAN'T TAME ME

  1. Writing



 

**2:55 pm, North High**

 

“-Direwolves only won because that Stark QB.” 

Sharing an eye roll with his best friend, Sansa, Theon slammed his locker shut and leaned against it as he waited for Sansa for finish. The football freaks were at it again, dissecting the mediocre high school game as if it even mattered. Theon ignored it, clearing his throat extra loud and smirking at their disdained expressions. Once they were away, Theon leaned closer to Sansa.

“You going to Gendry’s party this weekend?” He asked, smirking crookedly.

Sansa gave him a “what the fuck” look as she closed her locker, far more delicately than he had. “Isn't he a sophomore?”

Theon shrugged and pushed himself off the locker as they began heading for the main door. Squeezing through other teenagers on their eager ways home, Theon responded with a casual, “so? Free booze. Plus, what underclassmen doesn't want the cool seniors to show up at their illicit house party?”

“My sister will be there,” that was reason enough for her not to go.

“And she'll probably be getting fucked by the entire--”

A shoulder rammed into his back as a group of large teenagers rudely passed them.

Scoffing, Theon adjusted his backpack and sneered at their large backs, “assholes.”

He wasn't expecting them to hear him or for them to stop, but the five guys turned around almost at the same time, revealing the shorter teen in the middle. Theon's eyes widened and he almost took a step back, his heart hammering so ridiculously fast in his chest that he felt it in his throat.

“Greyjoy,” Ramsay Snow smiled but it wouldn't have seemed friendly to an outsider. He was glad to see Theon, though, but ignored Sansa who stood at Theon’s side glaring. “Pleasure to run into you, we need to talk.” Without another word, Ramsay put his arm around Theon’s shoulder despite the height difference and pulled him away.

Theon resisted despite the shuddering ball of warmth in his gut, “no, I was going with Sansa.” He shrugged Ramsay away ruefully. “We had plans,” he whispered urgently.

Ramsay smiled again, thinner and with an impenetrable look in his grey eyes. He assessed Theon's body and the boy felt naked under such a probing look. Instantly he regretted declining Ramsay's offer to “talk”. “That's too bad… Next time, then. And trust me, there will be a next time, Greyjoy.”

One of the large brutes Ramsay was friends with groaned and said, “you can get your dick sucked later. Let's  _ go _ .”

Theon flushed and was going to deny any allegations of sucking anyone's dick but Ramsay beat him to it. “Don't be twelve, Damon.”

He removed his arm from Theon and stepped away from him, already forgotten. “Don't be so impatient. We’re leaving.” He turned and fixed Theon with a cold smile. “Never brush me away again, Greyjoy. I won't be so...understanding next time.” He sneered at Sansa before walking away with his friends following him.

Theon's stomach was in his throat and he swayed when Ramsay was out of sight. “Did you see that? He touched me!”

Sansa rolled her eyes and gripped his arm, leading him out of the school building and towards the parking lot. “Uh, huh, and did you miss the part where he threatened you?” She spied Ramsay and his boys loading into a large black truck and purposely edged around the building so that Theon wouldn't see. His moony expression was already too much.

“He's always threatening me…” Theon was smiling though, looking down.

Sansa wanted to barf. “Why didn't you go with him if you like him so much?” She didn't understand Theon's weird crush on that freak. There was obviously many things wrong with the bastard, but ever since last year when Ramsay transferred Theon has been lovestruck. And their relationship was so strange, she wasn't even sure how to explain it because she hasn't even fully grasped it.

They weren't dating. But they didn't see other people either. Or sleep with other people. Theon wrote poetry about Ramsay's eyes and Ramsay put anyone in the hospital who messed with Theon.

It was confusing and concerning, but she didn't know what to do. Her friend seemed pretty content with being Ramsay's  _ whatever _ .

“He was with all his stupid friends. I'd rather be with him _ alone _ if you catch my drift.” Theon waggled his eyebrows.

“Subtle. Real subtle.”

Theon just laughed, his eyes far away.

 

**5:36 pm, Stark residence**

 

“ _ Every cloud has a silver lining, a light to the darkness. In your eyes there is no silver lining, but I see light whenever you look at me _ \-- Theon please never read this to anyone.” Sansa flicked the notebook back onto Theon’s lap.

The blond chuckled guiltily. “It's so bad. I know. Trust me,  _ I know. _ But if I don't write that shit down I think I might stand on one of those lunch tables and profess my undying love for him. Gods, this is sooo embarrassing.”

“Yeah it is,” Sansa agreed and rolled onto her back to contemplate the ceiling. A part of her knew she shouldn't ask, but she had to. It was something that bothered her since it abruptly ended. “Why didn't you and Robb just stay together? You guys were so… Perfect.”

Theon grimaced and gave her a dull look. “Because,  _ Sansa _ , that brother of yours wanted a wife and 2.5 children and a six figure salary and I haven't even gone streaking downtown.” He gave her a look as if that explained anything. “Plus, I met Ramsay… And we clicked.”

“So Ramsay Snow is streaking material?” She regretted saying that as soon as it came out and could practically feel the sexual fantasy Theon was coming up with in his head.

He grinned cockily. “Hell yeah he is. We had gym together his first year…he used to use the showers...” He closed his eyes and groaned, reminiscing on all those sneaky glances he took in the locker room. “I've never see one so big in person, really, Robb can't compare.”

“Ew,” Sansa quickly threw a decorative pillow at his head. “Please, for the sake of the gods and my sanity, stop.”

Theon giggled and held the pillow to his chest, resting his chin against it. He wondered what Ramsay was doing. Probably something illegal and awful. He was jealous. He wanted to do something illegal and awesome with Ramsay.

Sighing, Theon grabbed Sansa’s TV remote. “Want to watch  _ Downton Abbey  _ reruns.”

“You've read my mind.”

 

**8:57 pm, Theon’s bedroom**

 

Theon's phone vibrated and he rolled over to grab it from off his nightstand. It was Ramsay He answered it. “Hello?”

“Good evening, Greyjoy.”

Theon sat up, suddenly clammy and nervous. “H-hey.” He was so confused that Ramsay  _ called  _ him like this was the 60’s or something.

"This isn't a bad time, is it?”

As if he would care if it was, which inspired him to scoff. “No, it's all dandy. What did you want, Ramsay?”

There was a slight pause before Ramsay recited in an overly dramatic voice, “ _ hot and cold, I feel your touch in my mind. Coursing through my veins and down, low, low to my feet. I feel you inside--” _

“OKAY YOU CAN STOP!”

Ramsay burst out laughing and if Theon hadn't been so mortified he would be swooning. “It's not funny! How did you even get that?” he was pretty sure he threw that away as soon as he finished writing it. Unless Ramsay had--

“You shouldn't look so guilty throwing things away, Theon.” Ramsay was clearly amused by this as he wouldn't stop laughing. “I think my favorite line is,  _ suffocate me with your sadism, I am our canvas.  _ You're no Plath but I get what you're trying to tell me.”

Theon was so glad no one could see how red his face was. He was passed the point of responding. He grunted instead, really just wishing Ramsay would hang up.

Ramsay continued, his voice pitched lower and Theon could feel it along his ear as he spoke. “You need me. You definitely want me. You can't live without me. You should have come to me sooner, Theon. I don't know why you've been running from me for so long. You should know by now I'll always catch up.”

That might not have been exactly what Theon meant when he wrote that, but it was close enough to be true. He groaned, forgetting Ramsay could hear him. “This is bullshit.”

“I agree. Let's meet up, Greyjoy. If you're my willing canvas then I'm ready to paint. Jackson Pollock style, all in white.”

Theon laughed, blushing. It didn't sound like a bad idea at all. “Pervert.”

“Hey, you're the one who wants me inside of you, so you really can't point fingers here.”

“Shhhhut up,” Theon whined. “Meet me at that park near the gas station.”

“Oh… well, there's no need for that. Come outside. You know what my car looks like.”

Theon jumped up and ran to his window, peeking through the slitted blinds and seeing Ramsay's blood red car parked on the street outside his house. “Oh my gods, are you crazy? No, you definitely are! If my dad sees you he will fucking disown me.”

Ramsay laughed, uncaring, “live with me then.”

“No.” Theon grumbled and grabbed a light sweater. “I don't want to die so soon and still so hot. That would be a disservice to all those ladies I haven't bedded yet.”

There was a noticeably possessive tone in Ramsay's voice when he responded and Theon smiled happily. “Keep talking like that and you won't be bedding anything. Ever. Hurry up. I'm taking you to dinner. Then we're going back to my place to  _ paint _ .”

Theon blushed, wondering if he was underdressed then and if it even mattered if he was just going to take them off later. “You're the only person I know who plans when to have sex.”

“Shut up, Greyjoy, before I decide you're too high maintenance and find some other dumb blond to harass.” His voice was light but Theon didn't doubt him.

Instead of arguing over the dumb blond comment, Theon grabbed his set of keys and left his room. “Okay, fuck you. Bye.” He hung up and yelled to whoever was home that he was going out.  

Ramsay was smirking when he opened the passenger seat and sat down. Theon took one look at Ramsay’s expression and warned, “don't you dare.”

“ _ I look at you and fall deep into your cold hollow heart. _ ”

Theon hit his head against the window and groaned. “You better be the best damn painter I ever fucking met or I swear to the gods I will never write again.”

“I am. And you should never stop. It's hilarious.” From then on Ramsay proceeded to annoy Theon with the trashy poetry he wrote for the infuriating teenager. It went on well after Theon had stayed the night and every time Theon would write something about him, Ramsay would find a way to recite it publicly just to see the mortification on Theon's face. 

 

Theon kept writing despite Ramsay's childish behavior because he knew all along that he just wanted the other boys attention. 


	21. Frost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to write sloppy car sex and ended up writing 8 pages lol and the sex is like a whole page ??? If that ??? I guess plot decided to make a surprise appearance
> 
> But uh decent!Ramsay + asshole!Robb = satisfying punching

  1. Frost



 

The Starks were having their annual Christmas party and for the first time since they've been together, Theon took Ramsay as his date.

Theon had been more nervous asking Ramsay if he had wanted to go with him than he had been asking Robb if he would mind seeing Ramsay at his home. He could not say those two had ever been on good terms. Ramsay had always suspected there to be more to their friendship which resulted in too many late night fights their first year. There never had been anything between them but Theon had admitted to having a small crush on his friend the summer he realized he liked guys just as much as girls. Since then, Ramsay had lorded that information over him, throwing it back into his face as if it mattered anymore.

Robb had never liked Ramsay. He openly thought he was a “creep” and a “lowlife” and that Theon should be “smarter when accepting men into his bed.” To say the least, six months went by before Theon could even speak to Robb after that.

When they had made up their strained friendship, it had only caused the strain to pull at his relationship with Ramsay. It seemed like nothing Theon did could make anyone happy. Robb and Ramsay hated each other and took it out on Theon, who was just trying to help.

He hoped that tonight it would get better. Either they would come to realize that their petty feud was childish or they would have to fight it out. Theon didn’t want it to go there. He was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to get Ramsay to stop if he started. And he would be a shitty person if he let his fiance beat the crap out of his best friend.

“Please, just, don’t say anything fucked up.” Theon warned Ramsay while they were still in the car, parked on the street as there was no more room on the driveway. He nervously fixed his hair in the mirror and took a glance at Ramsay.

He was glaring at the house, his mouth set in a frown. Theon sighed and pushed the mirror back up. He was about to tell Ramsay to lighten up when he spoke instead.

“What, like tell them how I’ve had you on every surface of our flat?” He asked moodily, turning his glare on Theon.

Rolling his eyes, Theon sat back into his seat. “That is exactly what I mean. Please, Ramsay, just for one night can we pretend to be normal?” He nearly begged. He just wanted this one night where he could enjoy being at Ramsay’s side and show off how in love they were.

Theon’s little whine softened Ramsay’s grumpy exterior and the older man sighed, closing his eyes as he exhaled. A moment passed before Ramsay nodded. “Fine. I won’t be an asshole as long as that pompous dick doesn’t say shit to me.”

Theon wasn’t completely satisfied but he would take it. He grabbed Ramsay’s hand and held it, drawing his attention back to him. Once Ramsay was looking back at him, Theon gave him the same lopsided smile he loved. “Hey, once it’s over you can have me all you yourself. Really show me who’s boss,” he teased, chuckling softly.

He saw the heat in Ramsay’s eyes and gasped when Ramsay shot forward and bit down on his neck. His hands flew to Ramsay’s head, gripping his thick hair. The pain brought pinpricks of tears to his eyes but his mouth hung open as he sighed softly. Ramsay’s hot tongue licked the teeth marks before pulling back. He smirked at the dazed look on Theon’s face and the bright red bite on his neck.

“You know, with a look like that, they will all think I fucked you before we came in.” Ramsay unbuckled himself and then Theon, grinning as he pulled Theon’s willing body onto his lap. “We might as well while we’re still here.” He pushed his chair back so that they would have more room.

“Ramsay…” Theon whispered before carding his fingers through Ramsay’s hair and kissing him. He moaned quietly before pulling back, his eyes shifting to every frosty window. “What if someone sees?”

Ramsay had moved his hand between them and was busy unbuttoning their pants. “Let them. You know I don’t care who sees. Let them know who you belong to.” His lips found Theon’s neck while he tugged down Theon’s pants to the middle of his thighs. The awkward position made it somewhat of a struggle, but once he was done he smiled at his lover.

Theon was already breathless, his grin warm like melted butter. “You’re such a whore, Ramsay.”

The man nodded while palming at Theon’s ass, his smile turning filthy as he felt his sexy fiance up, squeezing his ass and thighs. “Mhm, and what does that make you, Theon?”

“A shameless whore.” He grinned and kissed Ramsay, his hands running down his strong chest and down to his hips. He put a hand in Ramsay’s boxers, feeling his half hard cock and grinning, big and stupid. “Oh, I found my present.”

Ramsay rolled his eyes and bucked his hips into Theon’s hand. “Shut up and fuck me, Greyjoy.”

Theon laughed and opened the glove compartment and reached in for the lube he knew was there. It must be a sign that they have too much sex when they need to bring lube with them everywhere. He stroked Ramsay until he was hard and demanding terribly sexy things of Theon, before slicking him up. Ramsay smirked appreciatively and held Theon by his hips. Theon positioned Ramsay’s cock against him, letting out a deep breath as he sank down on him without any preparation.

“Fuuuck,” Theon’s head fell back, his eyes closing as pain and pleasure rushed through him at terrifying speeds. The angle was too much, Ramsay’s cock brushed right into his prostate and the burn of the quick entrance left him hot and breathless. One hand gripped Ramsay’s shoulder and the other gripping Ramsay’s seat for leverage. He couldn’t move much beside roll his hips. He was too tall to try to ride Ramsay properly without bumping his head. Groaning, Theon pressed his forehead to Ramsay’s, “you have to fuck me.”

He bit his lip to not moan too loud as Ramsay held him down by his hips and thrust up into him without a word. He pressed his face against Ramsay’s neck and let the man manipulate his body however he liked. Theon tried to keep quiet in case anyone passed their car but figured with all the rocking it wouldn’t matter how quiet he was. Ramsay was pulling his body down so hard that it felt like he was trying to fuck every thought out of his head.

It was working.

Keeping his head tucked between Ramsay’s neck and shoulder, he used the seat to lift himself as much as he could before falling back down, impaling himself as Ramsay pushed deeper into him. Each breath in he inhaled Ramsay scent, his mind becoming foggy and hot from it, sparks shooting off in his stomach.

Ramsay moaned huskily into his ear, smacking his ass and Theon chuckled breathlessly. “Harder.”

His ass was red by the Ramsay was done with him, his back pressed into the steering wheel as they came together. It took a few seconds of coming down for Theon to realize he was pressing onto the horn. Blushing he surged forward, groaning when Ramsay's cock moved inside him.

Nearly boneless, Theon shakily lifted himself off Ramsay and collapsed into the passenger seat, his pants still around his slick thighs. His fingers trembled as they pressed the button to roll down the window a crack. Cool air rushed into the steamy car and he took in a deep breath of the icy air, filling his lungs with it.

Ramsay smirked while buttoning his pants back up, watching Theon slowly come back to earth.

Once his pants were back up on his hips, Theon checked his appearance in the mirror again, groaning at the obvious “just fucked” look he was sporting. So was Ramsay, which wasn't helping Theon calm himself down.

“You're awful, Ramsay. Why did I let you fuck me? Now I definitely look like a slut,” he complained, pouting at his lover with his kiss swollen lips.

Ramsay lifted an eyebrow. “Look?” he smirked and Theon smacked his arm.

“Jerk.” But he grinned lopsidedly. “Come on. Let's pretend we aren't insatiable horn dogs for one night.” Theon opened the door and stepped out, adjusting his clothes again and looking around. The cold breeze felt amazing to his sweaty, sticky body.

Ramsay let out a strangled groan but followed Theon, locking the car doors as he walked around the car. He stood next to his fiance and took his hand. He flashed a cheesy grin before saying, “come on, lover. We have a party to ruin.”

Theon giggled and squeezed Ramsay's hand before wrapping his other arm around Ramsay's. “My handsome escort,” he kissed Ramsay's cheek as they stepped up to the door.

Instantly they heard the chorus of barking and nails scratching against hardwood floors. Ramsay liked dogs more than people so Theon wasn't worried about it, he just hoped the dogs liked Ramsay back. Hopefully they wouldn’t smell another predator and go ape shit.

The door opened and Robb greeted them as the dogs ran out to sniff at Ramsay, his smile genuine until his eyes landed on Ramsay.

Ramsay stared back, uncaring of the giant dogs trying to climb him. In a rare act of humanity, Ramsay let his hand pat Grey Wind on the head, which made the dog whine and lick his palm.

Seeing that his dogs weren't going to rip Ramsay’s arms off, Robb grinned and spread his arms back as if he was surprised to see Theon.

“Hey, man! Get in here, you guys are the last ones.” He stepped aside to let them in.

Theon ducked his head, flushing slightly. “Figured. Who else would show up fashionably late but me?” He dragged Ramsay in, who had an obviously forced smile on his face.

The dogs followed, attracted to Ramsay for some reason. The man didn't mind, his hand petting the scruff of Summer’s neck while letting Grey Wind lick the other.

Robb's house was massive due to how rich his parents were. They left him a considerable amount of money once he turned 18. Theon felt poor in comparison to Robb even though he wasn't. He just chose to live simpler. He smiled as he looked around, noticing all the new things that hadn't been there last time he had been over.

“Jeyne?” He asked, pointing to an obnoxious designer lamp.

Robb rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. “Can't say no to her.”

There was a silence that no one knew how to fill before Robb told them that the rest were upstairs. Theon nodded and looked at Ramsay, who was subdued thanks to his orgasm earlier and the calm he got from petting needy dogs. The man just shrugged at him, his way of telling Theon he wouldn't be an unnecessary asshole.

Theon smiled and followed Robb with Ramsay at his side.

He was expecting cold stares and awkward silences when they walked in the room, but instead there was an enthusiastic cheer from majority of the room.

“Theon! Ramsay! You made it!”

Jon was drunk when he stumbled up to them, his arm slinging around Ramsay's shoulder as if they were the best of friends. Theon's eyes went wide and he stared with baited breath as Ramsay calmly looked up at the bearded man. He assessed Jon’s flushed face and the stench of alcohol on his breath before sighing.

“Hi, Jon.”

Jon smiled drunkenly down at grey eyed man. “Raaaamsaaay. We were just talking about you, buddy,” he slurred and dragged Ramsay off to side of the room where Ygritte and Asha were taking shots with a short man Theon knew to be Tyrion Lannister.

Theon couldn't remove the startled but pleased grin on his face as he watched Ramsay disappear with Jon, not once pushing the man away or saying something callous. He turned to Robb and saw a similar shocked expression on his face.

“My brother...likes him?” Robb’s blue eyes met his and the man scoffed at the absurdity of it.

Theon shrugged, rubbing his mouth his the back of his hand. “Well, Jon does come over to our place, you know.” He didn't mean to sound bitter but he was. Robb hasn't come over once but Jon was there every other weekend, sometimes when it was just Ramsay there. “It wasn't always like that but I think they're slowly turning into friends.”

Robb nodded, watching his half brother hand Ramsay two shots, telling him to “drink it quick.” He couldn't force away a weary smile. “Yeah… I know. It's just hard, Theon.”

He knew what he was referring too and he nodded, rubbing his neck awkwardly. “That's just us, Robb. You have to either ignore it or accept it.”

Robb shook his head, keeping his voice down so that his other guests couldn't hear him. He was angry but Theon was used to far worse tempers and just stared calmly back as Robb ripped into him verbally. “He hits you and you expect me to think it's normal? And you're fucking marrying him? I thought you had more--” He looked incredulously, just like he had when he told Theon he thought he was stupid for getting involved with a Bolton. “You don’t realize what he’s doing to you, Theon. Do you like it? When he hurts you?”

Before Theon would get angry, he told himself this was not the place for this conversation. He smiled politely, almost as if Robb was a stranger and spoke calmly, something he picked up from Ramsay. “Yes. We are getting married. Because I love him and he loves me. I know how you feel about that and how our relationship seems, but I don't care, Robb. You wouldn't understand.”

“Enlighten me then.”

Theon sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he was beginning to regret coming after all. He spied Ramsay taking off his jacket, comfortable enough around Theon’s friends to relax and he realized that it was worth it. It didn't matter if Robb or anyone else judged them, because there were people who accepted them even knowing how their relationship was.

“Look, I know it seems fucked up,” Theon hissed under his breath as Podrick walked passed them. “But you can't control who I love, Robb. Ramsay has his problems and so do I. Yeah, he gets angry sometimes but I still love him and I always will. You don't have to get it, Robb. I'm not asking you to understand, but I am asking you to just  _ stay out of it _ . Let me be happy, okay?” He finished, slightly breathless. He was tired of defending Ramsay and their relationship. He thought that after the engagement he wouldn’t have to anymore.

Robb shook his head and sighed, looking down before sighing again. After he rubbed his eyes a few times he looked at Theon again and saw how serious he was. His eyes drifted to the bite mark and he scoffed, bitterly. “Always putting some mark on you, isn't he?” He shook his head, pushing away from Theon. But before he walked away he said to Theon, “fine, but when he sends you to the hospital again, don't come looking here for sympathy.”

Theon felt like his body had cracked, a second from shattering as Robb turned his back on him again. Feeling a frantic fluttering in his chest, his throat closed as he fought back hurt tears. He turned around so that no one could see his face as he stared out the dark, frosted window and willed the hollow in his chest to numb. 

 

Ramsay was pleasantly buzzed, grinning as Jon sang Christmas songs with his gravelly voice. It didn't sound all that bad and it had Ramsay laughing whenever Jon got really involved into it, his fist balled up into a mic as he danced with Ygritte. The dwarf was dancing too, drunk off his tiny ass with one hand on Theon’s sister’s thigh and the other gripping a half full chalice full of Arbor red. Ramsay didn’t dance unless Theon made him but he smiled and drank, relaxed for once around Theon’s usually annoying friends.

He didn’t know who the other people were besides the Starks and few people he remembered that used to talk to Theon. They stopped after he and Ramsay became official. He thought they were cunts and was glad they were out of Theon’s life.

Speaking of Theon, Ramsay sat up and looked around the lounge room. He found his fiance by the windows, his forehead pressed against the cold glass. He knew instantly that something was wrong and that it was Robb fucking Stark's fault.

He wasn’t drunk enough to not kick Robb’s ass. Asha must have seen that because she slapped his knee and he glared at her, about to snap but she beat him to it.

“Oh, cut the shit, Ramsay. You can’t protect him from everything. He’s got to realize not everyone can take your fucked up BDSM shit.” She was drunk but she made sense and Ramsay knew she was right.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t thirsting for Robb’s blood on the pavement. “He doesn’t deserve to be made into an fool, Asha. I’m tired of Stark putting all those insecurities into him. As if your shitty father hadn’t been enough,” he growled before standing up and making his way to his crestfallen lover.

Theon knew he was around because he turned around and buried his face into Ramsay’s neck as soon as he approached, hugging the older man tightly. From an outsiders view it would be seen as a lovers embrace and Ramsay wanted to keep it that way. He held Theon and spoke into his ear. “What did he say now?”

Theon sniffed and pressed his lips to Ramsay’s ear, whispering in such a broken voice that Ramsay knew he wasn’t leaving without punching Robb at least once. “Just the same… that I’m stupid for loving you...I’m sorry. We should have stayed home.”

Ramsay shook his head and kissed Theon’s neck. “No, don’t think that. He’s just a dickhead.” He squeezed Theon. “Do you want to leave?”

Theon nodded. “I'm sorry.”

“Stop. Go to the car. I’ll be there soon.” He was gentle when he said it but he left no room for arguments. Theon pulled away to give him a pleading look but all Ramsay did was kiss him quickly. “Listen to me, little kraken.”

Theon blushed at the pet name but sighed. He squeezed Ramsay’s shoulder and gave him a serious look. “Please don’t do anything that will piss me off.”

Ramsay rolled his eyes, “then I wouldn’t do half the shit I do and we’d be bored with each other. Hmm? Listen to me for once, alright. And you’re driving because I’m definitely taking a bottle of wine before I leave. As a reparation for making you cry and ruining your night.”

No longer resisting, Theon nodded and let go of Ramsay. He said nothing as he left the room unnoticed. Once Ramsay was sure enough time had gone by and Theon was back in the car, he turned and searched for Robb, locating him near the fireplace with his wife. Walking ever so casually up to him, Ramsay smiled as Robb noticed him, the Stark’s eyes widening and briefly looking around the room for Theon.

“Uh, hey, Ramsay-”

Ramsay didn’t let him finish and he punched him quickly in the face, sneering as Robb fell backwards against the wall and a collective gasp sounded around the room. He took Robb by his jaw and forced the man to look at him. Speaking loudly for the room to hear, Ramsay told him off like he had always wanted to.

“That was for making my fiance cry, you prick. You do realize that he has been annoying the fuck out of me to come here tonight for weeks, to make amends with you for how we’ve both been acting since we met. He wanted us to be civil, Stark. But now that I know what kind of  _ friend  _ you are, I don’t think I can be. You made the man I love feel like shit and I cannot accept that. Only because I don’t want to ruin his night anymore am I not curb stomping you outside your own fucking house. So let’s get this crystal fucking clear, Robb. Theon has nothing to explain to you and no longer will he waste his breath on a judgemental wanker like yourself. I don’t know how many times my boy has to tell you to stay the fuck out of it, so I will instead. And if I hear that you made him cry again, oh, Robb. I do hope they have your dental records on file because there is no way I am not fucking you up beyond recognition.” He let Robb go and smiled cheerfully. “Well, that was fun.”

He turned and saw the entire room staring at him. He sneered and gave a low bow to his audience. He straightened up and growled, “Merry fucking Christmas,” before snatching a full bottle of wine and leaving.

A silence was left after that until Tyrion began slowly clapping, drunkenly saying, “that man has some BALLS on him!” and falling over laughing. 

 

Ramsay opened the passenger door and got inside, placing the bottle of wine in the back seat. Theon sighed and pulled away from Robb’s home and drove them home in relative silence.

It wasn’t until they were laying down with Theon wrapped around Ramsay that he thanked Ramsay.

“If I don’t stand up for you, who will?”

Theon just shrugged and relaxed into him, sleepy and content from the wine. Ramsay watched him fall asleep before doing the same, content with finally punching that pompous prick in the face once and for all. 


	22. Sunlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I got a job so I've been busy   
> Enjoy this load of depressing shit I'm dropping on you

  1. Sunlight



 

It was another bleak day in Winterfell.

Winter had come and no one was spared from it. Days passed with no chance of sunlight or warmth, only clouds and relentless snowstorms. And coldness. A deep, rattling coldness that seeped into the stone and into the bones on the living. The dead were long frozen, withered and crumbling in their lonely tombs down below, forgotten along with the freshly dead. Their voices were silenced under the howling wind, their histories meaningless.

Each day brought a new body. Usually a child or an elder that was weakened by the harsh winter storms and dwindling supplies. And sickness. Sickness was everywhere. There were too many sick to care for, to feed. They were not starving yet, but something had to be done if anyone wanted to see the end of this long winter. Soon they would not allow the sick to eat, as they would surely die regardless of what was in their stomachs. Until that day came, anticipation and fear were strong among the sick and healthy.

A lone figure leaned against an open window in spite of the shudders and shakes that kept his body barely warm enough to be considered living. His lips were blue and cracked, dried blood long crusted over, and his eyebrows were frosted over. Yet he still stood there, nearing onto the fourth day of solitude. His body was numb to the aches and pains, the only way he could have made it this long was to push the discomforts elsewhere. There was nothing but a white flurry of snow but his empty, golden eyes were trained on something far in the distance.

Far away there was the sea. His sea. The one he grew up with day and night, the sound of the heavy black waves crashing against the strong stone of Pyke. Dark and salty, it would stain his clothes with white, crusted over salt and dirt, but it was oh so comforting. What he would do to see it again, to feel the icy water welcoming him, filling his mouth, throat, lungs. Maybe then he would be spared and he would be accepted into the kingdom under the sea. He could only dream…

He still had those. His dreams. Not all of them were so dark and haunting, even when his surroundings were about as lively as a corpse. He knew he was unwelcomed here, he was not so ignorant to think anyone cared for him. It was almost wrong to let him live this long, to let him see another bleak, grey morning, as if he deserved to taste the snowflakes on his tongue, mingled in his pale scruffy beard. He deserved to die, he had suffered enough.

He was waiting. Jon Snow, the new King in the North, would decide if he was worthy of another day or if it was time for him to meet the gods he had sought to ignore for so long. He no longer cared what happened to him. There was nothing left of him, nothing truly of substance or worth that could be used. The easy smile and grace had long since been torn from him, now leaving only cracked, blackened teeth connected to a stumbling mass of bone and thin strips of flesh.

Once he was dead, he hoped that would be it. He did not wish to see an afterlife, or a deity that would judge him for his sins, crimes, good deeds, and wishes. He simply wanted to be cease all existence, all pain.

His breath caught in his throat and he choked, coughing around nothing as snow flew through the open window. He was wearing actual clothes now that Ramsay was dead, but he could have been naked and it would not have made a difference. He was alone and he did not care who saw him anymore.

And why should he? Men ignored him when they weren’t spitting on him. No women looked at him with lust in their eyes and a wetness between their thighs. But he was hideously disfigured now, a miscreant in the eyes of many. The last time anyone had looked at him like that he had been sore for many days. Lord Ramsay never liked when others wanted him, whether sexually or for any other service. He was only for Ramsay to use, to want, to hurt. And even now that his Lord was dead… he still did not feel far from him.

The prospect of death made trivial things so much smaller. Before, he would have cared what the others in the hallways thought about him. Now, their glares and curses were like the snowflakes melting against his skin, pointless things that were easy to ignore and forget.

Even if Jon let him live, he was a traitor to the North, the Iron Islands, and to himself. He turned his back on his family and on himself, letting the pain overwhelm and distort him, ruin him, weaken him. That voice still remained in the back of his mind, cold and high, mocking and familiar.  _ Remember, Reek rhymes with weak. _

Ramsay was never far from him. He knew that but sometimes he would forget. Then he would feel those disgusted looks on his back, or see his reflection in a looking glass, or his missing places would ache, and he would remember. He felt Ramsay inside of him to this day, and it had been weeks since his death. 

He was not sure what he would do if Jon let him live. He was not prepared to live without Ramsay. All he knew was how to be meek and small, everything else he forced himself to forget so that Ramsay would not hit him, or take a strip of skin off his back or thighs.

He just wanted rest. The rhythmic rocking of a ship, the sunlight warming the back of his neck as he leaned over the deck to stare into dark waters. He did not care for the upcoming future or wars to come, the Kings to rise and fall.

The numbness in his skin, the rocking of a ship - he closed his eyes and let himself hope that Jon would take a deep look at him and let him go.

The gods knew he deserved it. 


	23. Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This literally has no point.   
> Figured I should update something tho

  1. Laughter 



 

To pass the time on a dull day, Ramsay and Reek got experimental. 

Usually when they were bored Ramsay would coax his pet into some degrading sexual act to fulfill some sick need to see how far he could push Reek. But even Ramsay was tired of that. Doing something they’ve done before just sounded so… mediocre.

They laid around for majority of the day, Reek had already talked him half to death about his favorite bands, movies, the occasional book, that Ramsay would rather strangle himself than hear another word. He loved his pet, sure, but there was only so much he could take before he wanted to blow his brains out. With some need to run away, Ramsay came up with the perfect thing to kill time.

It was a stupid game, but for once Ramsay allowed Reek to be the one to chase him.

Shaking his head at the childish glee he remembered on Reek’s face when he brought it up, Ramsay propped his bedroom door open enough to seem suspicious but stood behind the wall down the hall, waiting. He wouldn’t actually let Reek find him, where was the fun in that? Instead he would evade his excited little puppy until the poor thing was exhausted and begging for Ramsay to show himself.

He rather enjoyed hearing his Reek beg.

And while Ramsay was overall bored, Reek stumbling around trying to find him was beginning to amuse him. No matter how obvious Ramsay was being at times, Reek would walk right passed him, his arms swinging carelessly at his sides. Ramsay figured he was being toyed with and was not sure whether he liked that or not.

Reek hummed as he pretended to look for Ramsay, his voice deep, calming, and melodic. Ramsay couldn’t place the song, but he knew it was familiar.

Down the hall, Reek was peeking around every potted plant and open door, looking for a sign. He straightened a painting on the wall, his bottom lip pouty. He turned to a door, opening it and peering inside. “Are you in here? Oh, sorry Damon, you should lock your door more often.”

There was a loud thud and a few guilty chuckles as Reek quickly shut the door and went down the hall. At this point, Ramsay snuck further down the hall, towards the stairwell, his eyes trained on his pet. Completely unaware, Reek halted in front of their room and developed a sneaky grin.

But instead of going inside like Ramsay expected, Reek surprised the shit out of him by turning around and meeting Ramsay’s gaze head on.

“Hey! I found you!”

“Fuck,” Ramsay turned and hightailed it for the stairs, taking them two at a time as Reek’s laughter rang behind him.

There was no way he was letting Ramsay get out of his sight. Reek chased after his surprisingly fast Master, calling out breathlessly for him to stop. “Cheater! I found you, you can’t run away,” Reek stood at the top of the stairs, his arms outstretched over the raining. “Come back.”

Grinning, Ramsay shook his head and turned around back to face Reek once he was downstairs. “Nope. Not the rules, Reek. You have to catch me.” He lied on his feet and ran down the hall again, nearly knocking over someone but didn’t bother turning to apologize. He was determined to win.

Win what, he didn’t know, he was just a competitive bastard like that.

“Asshole,” Skinner shouted before Ramsay had escaped into the kitchen. Snickering, Ramsay hid around the fridge, hearing footsteps pattering softly after him. He covered his mouth with his hand, unable to hold back childish laughter for some odd reason.

It was just a game, a  _ harmless  _ one at that, but he found himself enjoying it.

“Raaaaamsaaaay, where aaaarrrree youuu~?” Reek sing-songed, his grin obvious in his voice and it only made Ramsay laugh harder.

“Not in the kitchen, that’s for sure.”

“Oh, thanks, Skinner, I bet he ran off to the backyard, huh?”

“Mhm, for sure.”

Ramsay frowned, thinking of ways to get back at his back stabbing friend for this cold hearted betrayal. He had nowhere to run to, and Reek sidled around the entryway with a mischievous smirk. Like a deer in the headlights Ramsay just stood there and the smug look on Reek’s face only made it worse.

“Hey there, I wasn’t expecting you here.”

“That’s not fair, Skinner ratted me out.”

Playing dumb, Reek tilted his head to the side, his eyes wide and innocent. “But he told me you weren’t in here.”

Stepping away from the fridge, Ramsay rolled his eyes. “Bullshit.” Then he yelled loud enough that even Damon heard his voice all the way from his room upstairs, “AND I HOPE YOU’RE HAPPY SKINNER! YOU JUST LOST A FRIEND!”

Across the house, Skinner shouted back, “CRY ME A RIVER!”

"Aww, poor Ramsay,” Reek closed the distance between them and hugged his Master, rubbing his face against Ramsay’s neck. He couldn’t help but find all of this terribly amusing. “I’ll be your friend.”

Ramsay pouted, his cheek resting against Reek’s head as he considered it. “Hmph. I suppose that will do.” With a quick grin, he pushed away from Reek and took off for the back door. “Round two, bet you won’t be able to catch me now,” he sped out of the house, laughing as he went. 


	24. Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my day off, I'm coming down with a sickness, but decided to write some stuff. So enjoy.

  1. Running



 

The day was rather busy. The castle was overstuffed with the lords and ladies Lord Ramsay wanted to cajole into joining his forces. Which was something he did quite well, maybe out of fear or trickery, but he always found ways to win people over.

Reek was allowed to be present for the festivities, a rare treat. Only it wasn't a treat for him, but one for his Lord.

A thing Ramsay liked to do when there were so many impressionable minds under his roof was display his power, his charm, and most of all, his loyal pet. The moment some young lord sees the dirty but clothed thing at Ramsay's feet, so obviously beaten but clearly loyal to the glorified butcher, they are under the impression that while this man is a known savage there must be a shred of compassion to him. Why else would he keep such a distracting, mangled thing around if it weren't for the shriveled organ soundly beating in his chest? Either that or he was just deranged.

Lord Ramsay was all smiles and playful jeers that day. He let Reek wear a soft cotton tunic this time, and even wrapped a set of thin furs around his shoulders and under his knees while he sat at Ramsay's feet. Reek had said nothing but his gratitude, his eyes wide and unguarded as Ramsay fretted about.

Things had to be done just so, Ramsay would mumble between orders, just quiet enough for Reek's ears. The poor thing was used to his lords moods and became easily manageable, just an afterthought in hopes that he would not get in Ramsay's way.

He seemed to be doing a fine job of that, he noted as guests danced and drank under the smoky roof. There were a few disgusted or curious looks in his direction and he let them look, his fingers nervously tangling in the thick hairs of the furs as they peered at him. He ignored their cruel laughs and sickening questions, having experienced much worse that things like that hardly bothered him.

He was worried about what would happen later, once most of the guests returned to their rooms and Lord Ramsay to his. Sometimes these guest got too curious, their dissecting eyes watching the way he shied into Ramsay's leg, holding onto his heat that they wanted a taste of his obedience themselves. Only once had a guest gotten out of hand and Ramsay had severely dealt with him, but it left a lasting impression onto Reek that these guests weren't to be trusted. In his fear he would crowd against Ramsay, seeking his rare comfort. Ramsay would just give him a small, secret look before running his fingers through Reek's hair or down the nape of his neck. It usually calmed him, but a certain young man would not stop his wandering gaze and Reek was becoming frightful and flighty, his knees scraping into the stone floor as he moved closer to Ramsay.

The hand came down as expected, dragging through his hair as Ramsay laughed at something his guest had said. Reek doubted it was actually funny, but Ramsay was good at faking anything, even that he was such a carefree man with such a dangerous name.

“Only if you don't!” Responded Ramsay to something Lord Harrow jested, his laugh coming down to soothe Reek's nerves.

The broken down thing leaned into his Lord’s hand, for once not fearing the weight of it against his skin. His Lord's blunt nails scratched under his chin and he was too comfortable to shy away from the soft purr that escaped him. Ramsay seemed to approve, his thumb gently running up and down his throat, coaxing more sounds from him.

“Please, do tell me of that  _ man _ you have there?” A lady asked, Reek did not recognize her voice and he could not see her from where he sat, but her voice was cold and sharp, but overall curious. Too curious, she had been wondering for quite some time, since she first saw the thing dragged by the collar around its neck into the dining hall, who this person was and why he was so important to the young Lord hosting her and her family.

A rare pleased smile fell onto Ramsay's lips and he glanced at his pet, quite pleased indeed. “Oh, this wretched thing? This is Reek, my pet. Once a young lord, now a collared dog. I'm quite fond of him, despite his appearance.” He tugged at Reek's collar playfully. “Say hello to our guests, Reek.”

With his eyes downcast, Reek straighten up enough for his face to be visible. His swollen cheekbone and bruised lip, his empty eyes and dry, cracked skin, all for their eyes to feast on. “Hullo, m’lady.”

He took a glance at the lady, at her pinched face and pale blue eyes. Not pale blue like Ramsay's, where they were more like steel than the blue sky, but like a pale reflection of blue in a dirty looking glass. Instantly, Reek knew this woman meant harm to him.

If he felt that, than he knew Ramsay did too. Ramsay was quicker than him when it came to other people. He sensed every shift in conversation, tone, a personal tick that gave lies away. Ramsay saw it all. And he was not pleased with this woman’s calculating gaze, but he could only move forward, for he needed the nosy woman and her idiotic lord husband.

Rather than challenge her, Ramsay proposed a show for her.

Men cleared out and tables were pushed back at a flick of the wrist and then Ramsay was standing. He swayed as if from drink but Reek knew it was a farce. Ramsay had barely anything to drink but he liked to pretend that he was drunker than he was. It made him more relatable and if he was seen drinking then more guests would drink and become easily malleable with more drink and easy women filtering about.

“My beautiful guest here would like to see a show,” Ramsay announced, his smile twisting into his regular cruel smirk and he focused it on Reek, who shied away but did not move away. “Reek, you recall the game with the apples and the arrows, right?”

The broken thing nodded.

Ramsay smiled. “Very well. Stand over there, little lord.”

Reek stood and walked to the end of the room. All eyes were on him, he was on display, and his insides felt the need to concave until he was sucked into nothing.

An apple was handed to him by a young man, the same young man who watched him earlier. Reek took it and placed it on his head, standing still so that it wouldn't fall off.

Now the hard part.

Ramsay stood across from him, an easy smile on his face as he placed the arrow against the bow, drawing his arm back in a practiced manner before letting go.

The arrow zoomed near his ear, he could feel the angry energy but still he remained. The crowed made appreciative sounds, but they wanted blood.

A second arrow came much closer to the apple, almost grazing it and it wobbled. Ramsay smirked before appropriately fixing his expression as one of distress, as if he was truly aiming for the apple.

The crowd loved it. Reek refused to look, but he heard them. They thought Ramsay was mad, but they said it with a certain amount of glee, a fondness for the monster with a the arrows and the loyal pet with the apple on his head.

The third arrow cut his arm and he almost fell from the cold slicing, but he saw the fire in Ramsay's eyes across the room and grit his teeth against the pain. The apple stayed on his head as the fourth arrow was loaded. This time Ramsay took aim right for him. There was a determined look on his Lord's face and his stomach fluttered with nervous anticipation.

The arrow soared, it came too quick for Reek to brace himself and he felt it as it pierced the apple through the center and fell off his head. A soft sigh came out of him and the crowd laughed and clapped each other on the back, once more going for their drinks and conversation.

Hollowly, Reek stepped back to Ramsay's side and let himself be dragged right back to his knees, nearly sitting under the table as Ramsay went back to pleasing his guests.

“Good show, Ramsay,” the Lord Harrow loudly claimed, clearly drunk and in a good mood.

Ramsay, sensing an easy win, just nodded his head and ran his fingers through Reek's hair. He held his cup of wine in the other hand, taking a congratulatory drink before smirking at the lord. “I aim to please. I can have more things arranged, if you would like.”

And with that, Lord Ramsay had them like flies in a giant web, eagerly waiting to be devoured by the hungry spider. 

 


	25. Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like...slightly romantic I don't know ??? I don't know what this is supposed to be about, I just let my fingers work. It's pretty gay tho  
> Cw: mentioned necrophilia

  1. Teasing



 

Lord Ramsay’s boots were in front of his face, caked with mud from travel and needing a fresh polish. He slowly blinked at first, not quite sure what the brown shapes in front of him were and wondering who would bother him at this time of night. Once his eyes focused, his gaze darted up the legs and to the waist where Lord Ramsay’s signature knife was holstered and he sat up quickly.

He was dizzy, no one bothered to feed him much and his Lord was the only one who kept him nourished. He had been relying on leftover scraps mostly, and his stomach had shrunk to the point that Ramsay's frequent feedings would only upset him.

Reek had been asleep for awhile, or in a similar state of immobility where everything was quiet and nothing hurt, curled up on the floor with an old animal skin to keep him warm. But as he sat up the skins slid off his shoulders with a whisper and pooled around his knees to reveal his thin, naked body. He only wore his collar, and the worn leather was soft and warm against his pale neck.

Lord Ramsay preferred to come back from long trips and have his pet waiting for him in his room. He had been gone for two fortnights, just like he said he would be and Reek was kept in his Lord's room, just how he had left him. The room was colder than before and Reek's lips were dry when he croaked out, “welcome back, mi’lord,” but Ramsay paid it no mind. He glanced at the glowing cinders with apathetic eyes before looking down at his thrall. 

Like expected Reek stayed on his knees with his head back and his eyes down. He waited for Ramsay to touch him with the same roughness he always did, his body was open and willing for his master to do as he pleased. He hadn't had actual skin to skin contact since Ramsay left and he craved the familiar harshness of Ramsay's hands.

His Lord never had much energy to do any harm when he came back like this, but Reek was never sure what kind of mood the man would be in. Long travel either quieted the beast within Ramsay or irritated it beyond belief. Reek wondered what this travel brought home to him, a storm or a placid lake.

Ramsay spoke distantly before gripping Reek’s chin, his hold keeping Reek's head perfectly still, and he seemed centered then. “Open your eyes, pet.”

The calloused pad of Ramsay's thumb rubbed against his jaw and under his lips as he looked up and into endless winter, the pale eyes that usually frightened him only grounded him. Since he was given permission, Reek openly took in his Lord, needing to know this wasn't an elaborate dream and that everything was as alright as it would ever be. His Lord was safe and alive, a part of him loathed that, but most of him was simply relieved.

He needed a shave but other than the hair on his face, Lord Ramsay looked the same as when he had left, just a hint of exhaustion around his eyes and the way he held himself seemed to sag. It would be an easy return then, Reek would only hurt a little.

That made Reek shift closer just a fraction, barely noticeable if not for the needy whine that escaped him.

Ramsay continued to stroke his gaunt face, dipping his fingers into all the hollow places before running them down his neck and to the collar. “Were you good while I was gone?” Reek shuddered at the sound of his voice and nodded as he continued. “I will ask my men, so do not lie to me, Reek.” There was an edge to Lord Ramsay's voice that made Reek open himself up even more, his throat bobbing as his lips parted and his mouth was agape.

There was no way in any hell, seven or drowned, that Reek would ever risk misbehaving. If his Lord heard of him being disobedient, disrespectful, a burden in anyway, he knew there would be dire consequences when he came back. That was why he never complained when he went a day without food or water, or when a guard lingered a bit too long, his stare a bit too probing. Reek had stayed in the room for most of the time Ramsay was away, only leaving to do some chore that was forced upon him. Even if the task was someone else's, he did not refuse or grumble. It wasn't worth Ramsay's wrath.

“Yes, mi’lord, I was good. I-” he frowned, his eyebrows furrowing as he held back a thought from escaping. He looked desperately up at Ramsay's face, wishing the words could be swallowed down by force but when Ramsay looked at him expectantly with his steel like eyes, he caved. “I missed you… mi’lord.”

The lord seemed amused by that admission, his features relaxing further. His voice was comfortably soft when he spoke again. “I would be rather upset if you didn't, my pet. Was I gone for too long? Should I take you with me next time?” Ramsay held Reek's thin face with both his hands and swept his thumbs over the dark bags under Reek's eyes. “I don't think you would enjoy it.”

Reek shook his head against the attention to his face, his eyes unusually bright and blown wide as he gazed up at his lord. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to ride with Ramsay, if he would let him ride his own horse or with him, or make him walk the way on his weary feet. Either scenario he would take, but he could not deny the appeal of riding with Ramsay. “Only if it pleases you, mi’lord.”

“Hm, let's see… If I feel the need to bring you next time I will. But I might not, if I get to come back to you like this,” Ramsay playfully teased under Reek's chin, making the small thing flush with warmth. “Begging for attention like this.”

He gave one last stroke to Reek's white hair before standing straight and looking down his nose at Reek. “You may undress your Lord, Reek.” He smiled sharply with teeth. “With haste.”

There was a pale ghost of a smile on Reek's lips, twisting his face into someone else as his remaining fingers unlaced Ramsay's boots, moving up to his breeches before standing to unlace and remove the rest of his clothing. He set them in a neat heap by the bed and placed Ramsay's boots by the door, knowing he would have to deal with them later.

He didn't have the chance to turn around because Ramsay was behind him, holding him by his thin waist in a tight embrace. His heart leapt to his throat and he gasped lightly, his stomach dropping and his chest tightening and fluttering erratically. Why it shocked him, he didn't know, Ramsay always used him like this when he had been away for too long.

He was skin and bones, but Ramsay touched him like there was much more to him. He knew there wasn't, but sometimes it was nice to pretend. Ramsay was not one to give attention and Reek would take every morsel of affection like the starved man he was.

Ramsay's hands were dipping along his ribs, moving up to his chest where he spent some time tracing the healed over patch of missing skin, his blunt nails sliding against the sensitive skin. Reek shook and Ramsay's other hand tightened on his prominent hip bone to keep him where he wanted.

“You wouldn't understand, Reek,” Ramsay was pressed against his back and there was a hardness between them that made the muscles in Reek's stomach clench. “Days on a bloody horse to come back to  _ this _ ,” Ramsay ground his cock into Reek's bottom, his fingers digging into the dips of his hip to keep him steady.

In a way, Reek could. In another life he could picture himself coming home from a raid to a wife or two, use them however he liked just because he could. He bet he would feel powerful doing that. He knew Ramsay did.

But Reek didn't have any salt wives to come home to. He  _ was _ the salt wife.

Before his mood could sour, Reek relaxed and lifted his arms to move his hands behind his head and card through Ramsay's thick hair. His lord did not mind being touched like this when they were alone, otherwise Reek was not allowed to touch him without permission. Ramsay shoved against him, grunting softly into his ear, and Reek wondered if that hurt. The man probably enjoyed it, if it did.

“What would you have me do, mi’lord?” He would do anything, everything. He was just as depraved as the man behind him, maybe even more.

Ramsay bit him on the shoulder, hard enough to leave indents of his teeth into his skin but not enough to make him bleed. “Hmm, give me a finger and a toe and I'll suck that pretty little cock of yours. While you still have it.”

Reek gulped while one hand went down to brush against Ramsay's hip where his knife would be before he remembered that Ramsay was naked and the knife was hanging on the back of a chair. Reek sighed, “something I can do, please?” His hand went to Ramsay's forearm, feeling the strong muscle under his white skin

Snickering under his breath, Ramsay dragged him across the room and shoved Reek onto the bed, pushing him this way and that before he was satisfied with the position. Reek was spread out over the furs, his ass up in the air and Ramsay stood back to admire the fantasy come to life.

“I'll admit,” Ramsay began as his hands gripped Reek's thighs and pulled them apart so that he could languidly stroke between Reek's legs. “I thought of you often, Reek. Just like this.”

Moaning softly at the sudden onslaught of rare pleasure, Reek buried his face into soft furs and prayed this would last. “I did too, mi’lord,” he was breathless as Ramsay gripped him fully, tugging at his hardened cock. It wasn't often that Ramsay touched him there, he seldom cared how Reek felt whenever he took him, so his neglected dick was harder than he could ever remember it being. Reek wondered what the cost of this would be. It was shameful how easily he accepted it, yet he could not stop himself from needing more.

With breathless amusement in his voice, Ramsay replied, “how? Tell me what you thought of in that lewd little head of yours.”

His face flushed but this was not even close to the most humiliating thing he's done to please Ramsay. And at this point, he should not even be able to feel embarrassment. His words were mingled with soft pants and whines but Ramsay understood him clearly. “I thought of you… Here, i-inside of me.” He lifted himself up to rest on one of his elbows, his other arm moving between his legs to press against his hole. “Hurting me.”

He could feel Ramsay watching him, so he lowered himself more while lifting his hips, letting his lord see it all.

Ramsay smacked his ass, laughing as he did it. “You're nothing more than a whore, you know that, right? But,” Ramsay smack him again, harder, and the thing on the bed felt his thighs tremble, “Reek is only my whore. You better be tighter than a virgin or I'll do it this time. I'll cut this useless prick right off you.” He squeezed said cock and watched Reek shudder in fear and pleasure.

Hurrying to reassure him, Reek shook his head wildly, his voice panicked but his loyalty oh so clear. “I-I wouldn't dare! Please-” he wasn't sure if offering his mutilated pieces would be necessary since Ramsay owned all of him, but his lord must have understood.

“Shh, don't get so worked up. I know you would never let anyone inside of this filthy body of yours.” Ramsay rubbed his index finger against the wet slit at the head of Reek's cock, coating it in precum before roughly pushing it into Reek's hole, his eyelids lowering as he watched Reek take him in.

“Fine,” he mumbled almost petulantly as he felt how tight and warm his pet was. “I won't take it today. But I'm still considering it.”

Reek whimpered and tried to adjust to Ramsay's harsh fingering. This was what he wanted, he told himself as Ramsay pushed in a second finger, then a third. He would need it, Ramsay was not small by any means.

“Wait,” Ramsay's fingers stopped plunging into him and then they were gone.

Trying not to cry out in disappointment and fear his lord would change his mind, Reek just calmly took in deep breaths as Ramsay reached for his knife. He said he wouldn't do it, but his Lord was a liar. Reek should have known.

“I have a better idea to open you up.”

And suddenly the blade handle was pressing against Reek's body, pushing past his resistance with slickened ease. Pushed to the hilt, Reek felt the unforgiving hardness forcing his body to adjust to its shape. The handle was thick like Ramsay's fingers and ribbed for a better grip and he felt each one as Ramsay thrust it in and out of him.

Ramsay shoved it upwards and Reek cried out into the furs as his mind exploded and he came untouched.

The knife had been removed and tossed to the side and then Ramsay was mounting him, holding him by his hips as he pushed into Reek's shuddering hole.

The poor thing knew what was happening but that didn't stop the tears. He felt like an open wound, expanding and contracting with each breath, and for the life of him he couldn't explain why he enjoyed it. 

His Lord was inside of him fully, he felt every inch and throb, and he had never felt so whole before. He knew this was what they both wanted and needed, he felt the urgency as Ramsay began thrusting immediately.

Ramsay fucked rough and hard, his cock slammed into Reek and jolted his body back and forth. He kept the thrall in place with the grip on his hips, his nails piercing flesh and taking skin with each thrust. They both let out animalistic sounds of pleasure and pain, and anyone walking outside the room would know what was happening inside. It wasn't a secret that Ramsay used his pet this way, therefore no one would be shocked to hear such things.

“I could have anyone,” his lord growled angrily as he pounded into him. “I could have fucked a high born lady, or a corpse, but I'm with you instead.”

Reek couldn't deny the warmth he felt from that or stop the way he pushed back into his owner, proud that only he could bring Ramsay down to this level. When they were like this neither could hide how much they needed each other. It was the only moment Reek felt like his equal.

Taking a handful of white hair, Ramsay yanked Reek's head back and forced all kinds of pathetic sounds out of the man under him. He was getting closer and closer, the sounds Reek made, the tight warmth of his body, everything was driving him to the edge. He just needed one last push.

“Ramsay,” Reek let the name slip from his lips as his whole body clenched and spasmed and Ramsay lost control and was cumming hard and deep at the same time.

He flushed as Ramsay's thick cum poured into him, so much of it that it was dripping out of him even as Ramsay gave him a few more hard thrusts.

“There you go,” Ramsay sighed as he pulled out of him, smirking at the sight of Reek's fucked open hole. He was so red down there. Ramsay couldn't help but run a finger around the rim, his eyes fixated on the way the muscle struggled to contract. More of his cum came drooling out, weeks worth of tension released in one night. “Are you happy now?” 

It took a moment for Reek to get his bearings and he nodded, “yes, mi’lord...thank you f-for…” He trailed off lamely as Ramsay poked and prodded him.

“You're right if you think I'm not done with you yet, my sweet Reek. You take cock so well, if not for the prick dangling here I would swear you were a woman.” Ramsay gave him a quick slap on the rear before moving away and standing near Reek's face. He made sure his pet was looking up at him before he smiled and cradled Reek's thin face. “I'll use your mouth next. It will be a long night, Reek.”

And after, when Ramsay had taken his fill, Reek was still whole and was also allowed to sleep on the bed. 


	26. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile guys but I'm gonna finish this even if it kills me
> 
> I mean i hope it doesn't tho but who knows

6\. Water

A new batch of prisoners were shuffled into the dungeons of the Dreadfort. On a whim, Ramsay snagged one from the lot and carted him off to his personal room for questioning. 

“Let's play a game, shall we?”

Lord Ramsay smiled with his thick fingers steepled under his chin, lips wet and shiny.

He stared the prisoner down, clear eyes twinkling from the torches burning steadily by the door. “You want to win don't you?” 

The prisoner at his knees made a broken sound, teeth cracked and missing to allow froths of blood to bubble past his swollen lips. He could speak in lisps of agony, and his attempts to say Ramsay's name made the man giggle like a child. 

“Oh, this is just too much!” Ramsay laughed again, one arm around his middle as the fit of giggles passed through him. “Say it again!”

When the man didn’t act fast enough, Ramsay bestowed upon him a swift punch to the jaw, laughing again as he shook his fist out. “Come on, don’t be a spoilsport,” he sang as the man garbled. 

The man had internal bleeding from falling off his horse, the kicks Ramsay’s boy’s gave him, and the punches from Ramsay, but he would never know that. His face was unrecognizable under the swelling and blood. He was just a soldier, not high born or anything special, and Ramsay knew that this man knew nothing important. But what was fun if you didn’t try? 

“So what is this game, you ask?” He carried on, comfortable in the dark, dank room. “A very simple one. You tell me what I want to know, and you win! If you don't… Reek, be sweet for me and take those rags off.” His eyes stayed on the prisoner, feasting on the look that slowly drained the blood from the nameless man's bruised face. 

Reek had been ignoring his own presence until his name was called in the heavy air and by the shock on the prisoner's face, so had he. As much as it pained him to be naked, his sore hands unlaced the single knot around his waist, turning his eyes away as his pale flesh was bared. He wouldn't refuse Ramsay, especially not when his hands were already so bloody, meaty fists torn from stray teeth and hard bone breaking under them. The cloth fell around his bony ankles and the northern prisoners eyes traveled unwillingly over his ribcage, the bones expanding with each panicked breath, and down to the scabby gash between his legs. 

“It hurts worse than it looks, believe me,” Ramsay said, smiling still. He liked flaunting Reek, his favorite little toy, even though all it did was make his pet’s eyes wet. “Show this nice man the back.” 

Reek turned around, allowing a moment to bite his lip to hold back a scream. His back was a purple and red mess of torn skin. Bruises lined his sides in various shades of carnage, down to his hips where thumb prints colored his backside. His master was right; it hurt worse than it looked. 

“While you wouldn't be alive long enough to get the full treatment, surely you can tell that winning is your only chance out of this room,” Ramsay managed to make it sound like the man had a shot. Just like he did years ago with Theon. He smirked at Reek's tight back before eyeing the dead man kneeling. 

“So,” Ramsay kept his hand on his knife, just for show. “Let’s start, eh?”

 

The man didn’t make it past question two. 

His skull was bare to the world, any secrets of the war or anything at all lay at Lord Ramsay’s feet. Like pigs, Ramsay thought. Brains just looked like ground up pig flesh. It was disgusting, but that didn’t stop him from toying with a chunk or two with the toe of his boot. 

He grinned, “look, Reek. Dinner.” 

The wretched thing was already turning away, green in the face, as his meager breakfast came out of him in discolored bile. “Ugh… m’lord…’m so sorry…” he weakly tried to wipe up the mess with his rag but a quick pinch from Ramsay’s bloody boot halted him. 

“Enough,” the lord grumbled. “I will tell someone to come clean this up. But as for you, my dear Reek, we have a game to play ourselves.” 

Reek’s wet eyes flitted up to the other man’s face. He gulped noticeably and that only made the cruel man grin wider. 

“Don’t worry, my pet.” He put his hand over his heart. “I swear on my life, this will be painless.” He grinned. “For me at least.”

 

Hours later, when Reek was allowed rest, he curled up next to Tansy down in the kennels, avoiding the puddle of water that leaked through the open window. Her wet nose rubbed his cheek and he finally let out the breath he had been holding. 

His body was sore, but at least his master didn’t whip him or take any bits of skin. He felt Ramsay’s essence drip down his thigh but he paid it no mind. Ramsay promised a bath in the morning, since he had been so good today. 

Tansy whined, setting off a chain reaction to the rest of the girls. The mutt looked at him, her big brown eyes wet like his. Reek sighed and pressed his nose to hers. At least the girls made him feel a little better. 

“Don’t worry, girl… he’ll have a big meal for you yet…” 

It wasn’t long before the remains of the men Ramsay captured were sent down as unidentifiable chunks that the hounds quickly disposed of without fuss. Reek sat against the wall and watched Tansy toying with a bare bone, wondering until the sun came up which bone it could be...


End file.
